Whiskey Is A Girl's Bestfriend
by sailorsenshi7
Summary: *Set after VD 5x11* Caroline Forbes sets off on a road trip with Stefan; Destination New Orleans. There, she decides to pursue a relationship with the Original Hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson. The only thing standing in their way is a few witches up to no good.
1. Chapter 1

"You can't possibly be serious." Caroline Forbes glared at her verbal assailant, completely baffled as to why they were here in Mystic Falls.

"Come on Caroline, it'll only be for a few days. For me?" Stefan Salvatore handed his best friend another glass of whiskey as he poured himself another. Both vampires had come back to Mystic Falls recently; Caroline home for winter break and Stefan… Well, Stefan always had time to visit when Caroline was there. Stefan realized the predicament he was placing Caroline in, mostly due to the fact that she had participated in some scandalous behavior last year and from the way she told her story, she definitely wasn't ready to come face to face with an original hybrid anytime soon. "I know you don't want to see him, but Rebekah has been insisting I come visit, and I can't think of anyone else I'd rather take with me than you. You know you'll have a lot of fun."

Caroline rolled her eyes before throwing her head back as she consumed another shot of whiskey. Stefan poured her another drink, knowing his only option might be to get her drunk before she willingly agreed to travel with him to New Orleans. Truthfully, Stefan wouldn't have even attempted to ask her for such a request, but Caroline was different than she had been last year. Stefan could see it. Ever since she'd admitted her feelings for Klaus to their small group of friends, Caroline had drifted. Perhaps it was Elena and Bonnie's less than lukewarm reception after Caroline came clean about her attraction to Klaus, but Stefan knew that Caroline was unhappy with herself. If anyone knew about being unhappy with yourself, it was him. Stefan had spent most of his vampire lifetime pining over Katherine and then Elena, once she started dating Damon and it sucked to constantly wonder what could have been. He didn't want the same for Caroline. She was too full of life, too vibrant to be squashed down to nothing over her deep feelings for Klaus. And to know she didn't seek out the man who held her heart because her friends didn't like him? Stefan wouldn't allow that to happen.

"I don't know Stefan. After that whole crazy sex incident between us, I really thought I'd hear from him, you know? I mean, not even a peep in a year? I don't think Klaus really wants to see me again. He's probably moved on already." Caroline took another drink, sighing in defeat as she leaned back into the couch inside the Salvatore manor.

"I'm sure it's not like that Caroline. He promised you he wouldn't come back here, so he's probably giving you your space." Stefan had it on rather good authority that Klaus Mikaelson had never moved on.

"Where are Elena and Damon anyway?" Caroline grabbed the bottle of whiskey off the coffee table, taking a swig of the bottle. She was going to need more than a few drinks if she really planned on considering Stefan's offer. Leave Mystic Falls and chase after Klaus in New Orleans? The thought was crazy as hell.

"Probably off in Italy somewhere. Damon's determined to show her the world, you know."

"_There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities, and art, and music. Genuine beauty. And you could have all of it. You could have a thousand more birthdays, all you have to do is ask."_

The thought flashed into Caroline's mind unbidden. Hadn't Klaus promised to show her the world if she'd wanted? Instead of following her heart she'd turned him down, countless times. And for what? She'd wanted to remain loyal to Elena and Bonnie, but Elena was off enjoying the world with Damon. That told Caroline right off that Elena was doing what she wanted, no matter how it made her friends feel. Caroline loathed Damon, but Elena didn't seem to care. Caroline took another drink, the whiskey settling deep in her stomach. Why did she even care what Elena thought? It was Caroline's life, not hers. Didn't she deserve to have some enjoyment? After another drink, Caroline decided that hell yes she did. She knew just where to find said enjoyment.

"So New Orleans?" Caroline asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Stefan tried not to seem to anxious or excited as he sat forward on the opposite couch and nodded in Caroline's general direction.

"New Orleans." He agreed. "What do you say, Caroline? Up for a little road trip?"

"When do we leave?"

They both lifted their drinks, clinking them together before taking another swallow.

* * *

What the hell had she been thinking?

Caroline sat next to the younger Salvatore brother in his new Jeep Cherokee, trying to ignore the slight pounding in her head as she slowly came awake. Who knew vampires didn't automatically cure themselves of hangovers? She'd invest all her money into that cure if she could. Caroline sat up, groaning softly. What were they even doing in Stefan's car? The last Caroline knew, they were going to New Orleans in a few weeks time, not immediately after she'd found herself highly intoxicated.

"Stefan, what's going on? Where are we headed?" Caroline asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Well, after you got drunk, I decided to move our plans forward a bit. What other possible way could I have gotten you to New Orleans?" Stefan's smug face was really starting to get on Caroline's nerves. The rising sun had her covering her eyes with her hand. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been up to watch the sunrise.

"But I already told you last night that I would go with you." She griped at him before pulling down the visor in front of her. She checked her face in the mirror, anxious about the fact that she had mascara smudges under her eyes. Not to mention her hair was frizzing and tousled and not in the good way. "How long have I been in this car?"

"Since we started drinking at around 7 and you were passed out at about midnight, I'd say we've been driving for about 5 ½ hours. Oh, and I've been speeding like a madman, so we're pretty damn close to the French Quarter." Stefan threw his blinker on before merging onto another highway.

Caroline glanced around the spacious vehicle until she sighted her purse. Grabbing it, she ripped the thing open, finding her small kit reserved for emergencies. If nothing else could be considered an emergency, then this definitely was. She pulled out floss, quickly going to work before she used the baby bottle of mouthwash. She pulled out a small damp cloth of make-up remover, saying a slight prayer to the Neutrogena gods when her raccoon eyes were effectively taken care of. Next came the small brush to run through her hair, an eyelash curler, new mascara, primer and eyeliner, a bit of blush and finally some lip tint. Satisfied that she looked passable, Caroline flipped the visor back up, barely catching Stefan's open mouth in the reflection of the side mirror.

"What?"

"I had no idea so many things fit into that tiny bag. Kind of reminds me of Hermoine in Harry Potter." Stefan smiled slightly before focusing back on the road.

"I don't suppose you brought me another change of clothes?" Stefan shook his head. "Well then, I guess you get to answer my question, Salvatore." She used his last name, letting him know she was less than pleased with this new arrangement. "Why exactly did you kidnap me in the middle of the night to haul me to New Orleans when I've already agreed to come?"

"I know you, Care. You might admit to me and yourself that you wish things had worked out differently between you and Klaus, especially if there's alcohol involved. But as soon as you sober up and give yourself a few days to think things through, you would have found a million reasons as to why you couldn't go with me. You know it and I know it. This was the best way." Stefan stated matter of fact.

"The best way would have been to bring me a change of clothes." Caroline sniffed her top before grimacing to herself. "Seriously Stefan, I smell like stale whiskey and Doritos. Did I have Doritos last night?"

"An entire bag. It was kind of hilarious."

"Oh I'm sure." Caroline crossed her arms over her shirt protectively, finding it hard to believe she was on her way to New Orleans. She doubted Klaus was expecting her. Would he even want her there? It had been nearly a year since she'd seen or heard from him. Did he even care about her anymore? Sure, they'd had a few 'wam bam thank you ma'am' incidents the day they'd been together, but maybe that had been all he wanted. What if she went to New Orleans to see him and ended up making a complete fool of herself? Caroline Forbes was many things, but a fool wasn't one of them.

Noting the nervous expression on Caroline's face, Stefan exited the highway and stopped at a local gas station. "Caroline, I'm sure everything will be fine. I wouldn't drag you down here with me if I felt otherwise. Tell you what, I'm going to take a walk and grab some food in the nearby woods, and you sit here. You have Klaus's number and your phone is in your purse. Send him a text or call him. See for yourself that he misses you."

Without waiting for a reply, Stefan exited the vehicle, shutting the door quietly behind him as he disappeared into the tree line.

Give Klaus a call? Call Klaus? Caroline nearly scoffed at that. Like she would bother calling Klaus. She sat in silence for a few more seconds.

She didn't have to call Klaus and sound like a fool on the phone if she didn't know what to say… but she could always text him.

Working up what little courage she was feeling, Caroline dug around her purse for her cellphone before turning the thing on. Her HTC One X came to life and after a few seconds she was creating a new text message.

What was she supposed to say? Did it really matter?

**Hey.**

The message sent, sending Caroline a little flutter of excitement in the pit of her stomach. She figured it would take a few minutes for a reply, if any came at all. A few seconds later her phone pinged. Caroline looked down, hoping it was Klaus but under the assumption a friend had texted her instead. She didn't want to get her hopes up, after all.

**Missing me, love?**

Caroline snorted and rolled her eyes. Typical Klaus.

**Funny, Klaus. I was going to ask you the same thing.**

She sent that reply back, heart thundering in her chest. Was she seriously trying to flirt with an original hybrid via text message?

Her insecurities got the best of her when a minute or so went by without a reply. Oh God. He really was over her. Of course he was, she did make him promise to never come back into her life, hadn't she? Why would he even bother to spend another day pining over her when -

*ping

**Always.**

Caroline stared down at the message for what felt like hours, relief pouring through her. One word. It had only taken her one word and she was a complete goner. All her insecurities melted away and she found herself more than anxious to get the road trip back in motion.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson sat at the bar owned by Sophie Deveraux, drinking more than his fair share of booze, his son Marcellus on the stool next to him.

"You two really need to get out of here," Camille called from behind the bar, cleaning glasses and wiping down most of the bar area. "We've been closed for two hours already."

"Yes, yes," Klaus called back. "Unfortunately for you, we are celebrating the recent demise of a certain witch." Klaus grinned again, relishing in the final death of Celeste, Elijah's former lover and plaything.

His phone vibrated in his jacket pocket. Klaus nearly growled in frustration. Couldn't he enjoy a night off without the world turning to hell once more? Sometimes it wasn't worth it to be King.

Pulling out his cell phone, Klaus nearly dropped it when he saw who was trying to reach him. The exhilarating Ms. Forbes. What a pleasant surprise.

Opening the text message, Klaus simply read the word **Hey.**

Immediately his mood reached a new high as his smile spread across his face.

"I haven't seen you this pleased about something since you returned from Mystic Falls," Marcel commented lightly as he handed Camille his glass and helped her pull the chairs from the floor and onto the tables.

"Well, there is a reason for that." Klaus replied humorously as he sent a reply back to the woman he was convinced was the love of his life.

"And you're texting? I didn't even know you knew how to do that?" Marcel joked.

"One can learn many a things in the pursuit of love." Klaus joked back. When his phone buzzed again, he was more than ready to see what she'd written him.

**Funny, Klaus. I was going to ask you the same thing.**

Klaus smirked, rather enjoying the little text dance of theirs. Caroline. Klaus had been trying to block the image of her naked out of his mind for months, the thought of her kiss nearly driving him mad a time or two during the war he'd been fighting in New Orleans. It was hard to believe Caroline had been the one to seek him out after nearly a year of silence. The silence had been killing him, admittedly, but he'd made her a promise to leave her in peace, let her live her life without him. Smiling to himself, Klaus was happy to know she'd been thinking about him.

"So you're chasing after some girl huh? I'm assuming she's the main reason you went to Mystic Falls last year?" Marcel waved to Camille as they both exited the bar, the men heading back to the compound. Since the war had ended, they didn't bother to walk Camille home during the early hours of the morning. No one would bother harming her.

"Indeed." Klaus stared intently at his phone, debating on what to say to her in reply. Impress her with some sonnet, quote one of her favorite romantic movies perhaps?

No, Klaus thought to himself. She wasn't the kind of woman to swoon at notions such as those. At least not from him.

**Always.**

His response was short and sweet, and more importantly, straight to the point. His little vixen wanted reassurances? He'd give them to her.

"How come you've never mentioned her?" Marcel's intrigue only made Klaus smile more profoundly.

"Well, at the time we were enemies. I wouldn't risk her for anyone or anything, not even you."

"Man, you do have it bad for her."

Klaus grinned and threw a companionable arm over Marcel's shoulder. "You have no idea."


	2. Caroline in New Orleans

Most of the car ride was made in silence. Stefan was focused on his driving while Caroline fretted over her outfit predicament. Her clothes were slightly wrinkled, and to be honest, they weren't the sort of thing she envisioned herself in when meeting up with Klaus again. Not that she'd ever thought about meeting him again. A lot. In vivid detail. Over and over. Caroline sighed. Sometimes being a control freak really grated on her nerves. Often Caroline envisioned what it would be like meeting up with Klaus years down the road, dressed edgier, darker, than he remembered. She wanted to seem older and different. Well, hadn't she been through quite a lot in the last year? I

t was around 10am when they found themselves entering the city of New Orleans. Adrenaline poured through Caroline at the sight of the city. Although it was a Tuesday afternoon, the streets were jam-packed with people, musicians playing on the street corners, shops open on the sidewalks, cafe tables and chairs taking up space along the sidewalk as well. The city looked as if it had once been in the middle of France. It was riveting and somehow majestic. Caroline immediately understood the allure Klaus had with the place. It was breathtaking.

"Oh wow, Stefan. This place is great!" Caroline sat up straighter, practically squealing with delight. "I get why they call it the French Quarter." Narrowing her eyes, Caroline grabbed her purse and hopped out of the Jeep once it came to a stop at a red light. "Park the car somewhere Stefan, I need to grab a change of clothes!" With that, Caroline hustled across the packed street, ignoring some of the whistles being thrown her way, even some of the cars that honked at her. Men were whistling at her in that outfit? As if.

She made her way to a boutique located on the corner. Most of the clothing looked designer and she was pleased to see it was expensive. Good. She didn't want to look frumpy when coming to practically seduce Klaus. Of whatever it was she planned to do T.o be frank, Caroline felt more bold/confident/powerful when she had the proper attire. What woman didn't? Walking inside, Caroline barely noticed the pinging noise as she entered the shop. Making her way over to a rack on the right side of the shop, Caroline searched around for a pair of jeggings. Black, to show off her curves. Grinning when she found the right size, Caroline snatched them up, along with a skintight black v-neck top. She grabbed a pair of black ankle boots, grinning as she spotted a tight leather jacket hanging on one of the walls. Nearly to her destination, Caroline almost growled when a young girl stepped in her way.

"Would you like me to take the clothes you've got and put them in a dressing room for you?" The girl looked to be about 16 years old, long brown hair nearly reaching her butt. She had plump cheeks and even plumper lips, and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. She was quite beautiful.

"Yeah, thanks." Caroline handed over her clothes. "Shouldn't you be in school or something?"

"I'm homeschooled, really. Plus it's supposed to be winter vacation or something or another. Anyways, I'm just here working instead." The girl glanced behind Caroline, rolling her eyes as another customer entered the store. "Marcel, what are you doing here?"

"Now, now. Don't go rolling your eyes, Davina. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." The tall, muscular black man strode into the boutique like he owned it, and maybe he did. He moved until he was standing in front of the small girl, his large frame practically devouring her small one. That Marcel seemed overly protective of Davina, almost as if he were afraid someone or something would rip her away from him in a matter of minutes if he wasn't ever vigilant.

"You know I'm fine, Marcel. Stop worrying so much about me, okay?"

Backing away from the conversation, Caroline reached up for the leather jacket hanging on the right side wall, disappointed when she couldn't reach it. Suddenly, the man Marcel was next to her, reaching up and grabbing the article of clothing before smiling down at her.

"There you are."

"Thanks," Caroline smiled back at him. She grabbed the jacket, becoming wary when he wouldn't hand it over. Caroline looked up, making eye contact with Marcel.

"It's not often a vampire dares to enter the French Quarter without the proper invitation." His eyes remained calm even as his voice lowered dramatically, eyes turning black as his fangs lowered. Was he trying to frighten her? She'd been pursued by the baddest vamp/wolf on the planet, Marcel didn't scare her in the slightest.

"I'm sorry, I was unaware that New Orleans decided to segregate from the United States of America. Guess I didn't get the memo." Caroline dropped the jacket, deciding to leave, even if she wanted those clothes. No point in starting trouble on her first day here. Klaus would probably cause a ruckus about it, no doubt.

Marcel was in front of her exit, jacket tossed to the floor. She glared at the article of clothing, pissed he'd just tossed it on the ground. She was in love with that jacket! "Care to explain what you're doing in my city?"

"Your city?" Davina scoffed from behind Caroline. "This isn't your city anymore, Marcel. You should be nicer to her."

"Let me guess," Caroline said slowly. "Klaus Mikaelson is running the place, right?" Marcel's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Considering I'm here to see him, I wouldn't get all high and mighty with me, alright? I just wanted to buy some new clothes before I met up with him, is that a crime?" Marcel remained silent. "Yeah, I didn't think so. Can you please hand me that jacket now? I have an ensemble to create."

Caroline, with her hand outstretched, waited for him to hand her the jacket off the ground, but he just stood there, completely immobile.

"No? Fine, I'll get it myself."

As soon as Caroline made a move for her jacket, Marcel was on her, vampire speed helping him pin her to a wall, his hand wrapped tightly around her throat as he hissed down at her, black eyes showing her how close he was to tearing out her throat.

"Funny, Klaus didn't mention anyone coming to see him."

"Well, Klaus isn't the chatty type." Caroline eyed him angrily. "But I'll have you know I was coming here as a surprise, jackass." Caroline ripped Marcel's hand away from her throat, kicking him as hard as she could in the stomach. He flew across the store, knocking into a few clothing racks as he fell down. "Sorry about that," Caroline said to the Davina girl who was standing casually behind the store front counter.

"It's alright. The men around here need some sense knocked into them." Davina nodded towards Marcel who was standing up. "Marcel, please stop. You just gave me this store and you're already making a mess of it." She pouted at the man who seemed to stop at her words and consider what she'd been saying.

"You said you're a friend of Klaus?" He looked at Caroline, keeping a respectable distance.

"Well, I don't know if Klaus has 'friends', but we go back a bit."

"Mystic Falls?" Marcel asked casually, staring at Caroline intently. The town name made Caroline's face heat with memories of the woods and steamy hybrid sex.

"How'd you know?"

Marcel's entire demeanor changed as his face broke into a wide smile. Coming forward at a normal pace, Marcel picked Caroline up and spun her around while he laughed.

"Welcome home, darling. I have to say, my sire Klaus has definitely been talking about you lately."

"Really?" Caroline stared in disbelief.

"Well, since about 6 o'clock this morning I would say. I'm pretty sure you're the first person to ever send him a text message before."

"I hadn't thought about that," Caroline laughed thinking about Klaus, a 1000 year old hybrid staring dumbly at his cell phone, uncomprehending of how to send a text message. She was sure that wasn't the case, but the image was something wonderful to hold on to.

Marcel set her down and picked up the fallen jacket. "Anything you want in here is yours. My apologies, Ms. Forbes. I'm rather protective of this city and its inhabitants." Caroline smiled back, accepting the jacket with gratitude.

"Thanks Marcel. Could you do me a favor?" Marcel raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "Klaus doesn't know I'm here, so could we keep that between us for a few hours until I see him? I just wanted to get ready. You know, have something a bit more 'wow' on before I meet up with him."

"Why certainly, Caroline. It would be my pleasure."

"I won't say anything either," Davina piped up from the counter. "Oh and your clothes are in the dressing room." Davina pointed to a row of dressing rooms towards the back of the small shop.

"Ladies, it's been a pleasure." Marcel turned to leave.

"Hey! Pick up those clothes you knocked over. You promised, Marcel." Davina pouted again, smiling happily when he obliged before leaving.

"Wow," Caroline mused. "You've got him wrapped around your little finger." Davina grinned at Caroline as she came to stand next to the blond vampire.

"Well, dying and coming back to life a few weeks later will do that to a person." Davina shrugged her shoulder.

"You're a witch aren't you?"

"Yep. Not much of one now, but yes." Davina came around the counter, perusing some of the racks for a moment. She picked out a nude strapless bra, skin tight leather pants that matched her jacket and a thin black laced long sleeved top. "You're wanting to looking hot for Klaus, right?" Caroline blushed slightly, feeling like an idiot. Why did she have to keep blushing? It was pathetic.

"Well, we haven't seen each other in awhile. So yeah, I guess hot would be the word for it."

"Alright I have no idea why someone would want to attract him, but go try these on."

* * *

Caroline stared at herself in the mirror, stunned by her outfit selection. She couldn't remember a time she wore anything completely black. Or leather. Or exposing. The black leather pants clung to her body, showing off every curve and were tucked into a pair of black high heeled boots that came up mid calf. The lace see through long sleeved shirt left little to the imagination, but was just layered enough to hide any evidence of her nude colored bra. She looked naked from the waist up. Her blond hair hung naturally around her, framing her face perfectly. She had to admit, she looked hot. And dangerous.

Grabbing the black leather jacket, Caroline slid it on, sighing lightly when the cool leather hit her skin. Zipping up the black biker jacket, Caroline smiled even more. It clung to her body just like the pants did, leaving little to the imagination.

The door opening and closing had Caroline listening in to Davina's conversation with Stefan. Without waiting another second, Caroline stepped out of the room dramatically, hands on her hips, leather jacket unzipped to show a preview of what was inside.

"How do I look?" Flipping her hair seductively, Caroline smiled innocently at both people.

"Wow. Caroline, you look..." Stefan stared, his sentence trailing off.

"Hot." Davina finished for Stefan, giving Caroline a thumbs up.

"Good." There was nothing Caroline enjoyed more than leaving a man speechless. Now, she just needed to do that to the right man.

* * *

"I don't think you should be leaving the compound today, Klaus." Marcel stood next to the entrance, hands up at Klaus's chest level. Klaus cast a curious glance at Marcel.

"Have you already started another celebratory round of drinking without me, Marcellus?" Klaus asked with a slight smirk. "I have business in the quarter. Now out of my way," Klaus moved to leave the building yet again.

"Klaus wait. You've got a surprise coming to you, alright? I don't want you to miss it when it first gets here." Marcel smiled at Klaus.

"Nonsense. I'm not fond of surprises. Now move."

"No. Trust me, you'll enjoy this one."

Klaus cast an irate glance at Marcel before turning on his heel for another exit. "I fear I'm not in the mood for one of your little games, Marcellus. Whatever game you've thought up will have to wait."

Klaus wasn't in the mood for any funny business. He'd been hoping to hear back from Caroline after he had practically told her he'd been missing her since the last time he'd seen her, and she hadn't responded. Nothing. Klaus had half a mind to break his promise, fly to Mystic Falls and demand to know why Caroline had felt the need to end their conversation. Clearly the vixen had been thinking about him, so why didn't she dare answer his message? Klaus wanted to smack himself upside the head. He was acting like a lovesick teenager. Here he was, the hybrid who knew nothing of love, depressed because his woman hadn't responded back in a text message. A text message. This generation really was out of romantic ideals and notions. It was pathetic.

Marcel was again in front of Klaus, making sure he wouldn't leave just yet.

"Come now, Marcel. What is so important that this can't wait a few hours? I'll only be consorting with the last few remaining witches on a few matters and then I'll come right back, so whatever surprise you've thought up can wait." Klaus walked to the end of the courtyard, uncaring of Marcel's needs and wants at the moment. Elijah had left his phone off when he and Hayley had left the night before to go on some exotic couples outing and Klaus needed their location.

The main large door to the courtyard opened slightly, revealing the setting sun as two figures entered.

Klaus easily made out Stefan Salvatore, it was hard to ignore that huge head of hair, even with the sun setting behind it. The second person was shorter and hiding slightly behind the Salvatore.

"Is this my surprise? A Salvatore?" Disgust rang true in his tone. That wasn't the person he wanted to see from Mystic Falls.

Klaus nearly turned away to leave when he noticed a slight scent in the air. It was part arousal/fear/perfume that a certain baby vampire usually smelled like when he was near.

"I thought I'd make a better surprise, actually."

The young woman stepped out of the shadows, and did she look ravishing. Klaus had never seen her look so dangerous, so alluring. In fact, he might have never seen anything nearly as alluring in his 1000 years of life. She was breathtaking.

* * *

Caroline stepped out of the shadows nervously, hoping she wouldn't catch Klaus at a bad time. She didn't want to walk in on him while he was in a snit. It would just put her on edge.

"Is this my surprise? A Salvatore?" She saw Klaus look at Marcel with a mocking glare, clearly not happy. Deciding to save the poor vampire another heated look from Klaus, Caroline stepped out of the shadows, hoping bravery showed on her face, even when she wasn't feeling it.

"I thought I'd make a better surprise, actually." The words were out of her mouth before she knew it, taking her by surprise, but more importantly, Klaus.

The hybrid could only stare, his mouth partially open in surprise as Caroline stepped forward, leaving Stefan behind as she made her way to Klaus. The way Klaus's eyes lingered on her body indicated that Caroline had done a great job of picking out her outfit.

Marcel whistled lowly, clearly appreciating the view.

Klaus grabbed Marcel by the throat, staring into his eyes. "Whistle at her again and I'll pull out your liver." His eyes wandered back to Caroline, who was now standing a few feet away from him.

"I figured since you were missing me I might stop by for a visit." Caroline said smugly, more than reassured by his wandering eyes.

"Well, love, isn't this a pleasant surprise." Klaus reached out, his thumb caressing her cheek provocatively. Caroline smirked, causing Klaus to break out into a large grin.

"I haven't seen you smile like that since..." Her voice trailed off as she blushed.

"I can assure you, my smiles are reserved only for you, love." Klaus pulled Caroline away from the other two vampires, leading her down a corridor that was secluded from view.

Caroline didn't have a chance to enquire as to why they were there. In the next instant Klaus had her back pressed into a support beam while his hands cupped her waist, his body pressing dangerously into hers.

"Remind you of anything, love?" His signature smirk came out.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to kiss me or what?"

"Bold little thing, aren't you?" Klaus leaned in, his lips lightly brushing over Caroline's. Once. Twice. Caroline wanted to groan with frustration. Instead, she planted her lips firmly on his, enjoying the heat and passion that immediately formed. Klaus moaned appreciatively when Caroline wrapped a hand into his hair, dragging him closer as their mouths opened, tongues dueling one another.

It felt so right, so delicious, Caroline had to have more. Reaching down, she placed her hands under his shirt, feeling the hard muscles of his chest and stomach. God she'd missed this. Klaus moved his mouth to the side of her neck, nipping at her sensitive flesh.

"God, I've missed this."

Klaus's hands ran down her body, feeling the soft leather of her pants.

"Well, isn't this lovely." A female voice sounded a few feet from there. "Look what the cat dragged in."

Klaus didn't bother to glance away from Caroline, still mystified that she was there. "Hello, Rebekah."

* * *

**I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! MAKES ME HAPPY THAT PEOPLE ARE ALREADY ENJOYING THE STORY! PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 2 IF YOU CAN, JUST TO LET ME KNOW HOW I'M DOING :)**


	3. Rebekah senses a plot

"Brother, I see you're in good spirits." Rebekah Mikaelson stepped casually into the dimly lit corridor, mostly caused by the setting sun, smirking when she got a good look at Caroline. "Finally tapped into your darker vamp roots, Caroline? I see you stuck with leather. How original." The original vampire smiled sweetly in their direction, although her thoughts were anything but happy.

"Nice to see you too, Rebekah." Caroline's shoulders stiffened, her happy mood quickly diminishing into nothing short of sour. She wasn't exactly sure what it was about the other original, but Caroline couldn't stand her even on the best of days. She was so whiny and self involved, Caroline had a hard time of not rolling her eyes every time Rebekah Mikaelson walked into a room. She had a feeling that Rebekah shared the same feelings. "Klaus and I were a little busy before you interrupted. We'd like to get back to it if you don't mind." Caroline grabbed Klaus's hand, clearly intent on leading them elsewhere when Rebekah's words stopped her.

"I wouldn't mind, truly, darling. But how would our poor Hayley feel?" Rebekah crossed her arms loosely in front of her chest, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Rebekah. Enough." Klaus growled out in warning. Caroline's eyes darted back from one original to the other. What was she missing from this conversation? Was Rebekah implying they were an item? Klaus and Hayley? HAYLEY?

"Hayley?" She asked the other blonde, hands on her hips. Just what was going on with Klaus and Hayley? She could barely picture them having sex one time, let alone starting a budding romantic relationship together. The thought nearly made her gag. Caroline's brow furrowed while she waited for Rebekah's probable rehearsed reply.

"Well, darling, it seems Klaus has failed to mention the fact that he got dear Hayley pregnant sometime ago and she's recently given birth to their child." Klaus stepped menacingly towards his sister. "Oops, sorry brother. I assumed you would have told your dear Caroline all about your little secret." Rebekah turned away from her brother, focusing on Caroline yet again. What Rebekah saw confused her momentarily. She assumed she would see the baby vampire cringe in disgust or worse, start crying like a sap for the betrayal. Instead, Caroline was dry eyed and casting a mocking glance in Rebekah's direction.

"Yeah, but it's not like they're an item, right?" Caroline turned her eyes to Klaus, who immediately relaxed. Caroline smiled up at him in a small reassurance.

"No, love. I can assure you. A one night stand that resulted in some very odd circumstances. Nothing more." Klaus stepped forward to be closer to Caroline, still pleased beyond reason she'd come to see him. She even knew about his child made by another woman and still she came? The woman was more incredible than he had previously realized.

"Okay, well that's fine by me."

The sun had set during their brief conversation, leaving the small group enclosed by darkness, only a small torch on one of the walls casting a dim light. Rebekah stepped closer to Caroline, giving her a curious look.

"I have to admit I am a bit disappointed in your lack of a reaction, Caroline."

Caroline laughed. Actually laughed in the original's face.

"You do remember dropping Tyler off in Mystic Falls last year, right? He told us all about it, so I've known for a while. Good try though. Not." Caroline grabbed Klaus's hand, leading him away from his sister. "Stefan has been looking for you by the way, maybe you should go find him instead of bothering us." And with that, the baby vampire and original hybrid left Rebekah standing all alone in the dark.

Sometimes Rebekah wondered if she'd ever be allowed into the light.

* * *

"I see you've already met up with Caroline," Stefan mentioned casually as he came through the kitchen door and into the living room. Rebekah lounged in a chair, staring down at her cellphone. "Not even a 'hello'? What's got you so upset?" Stefan stood behind Rebekah, looking down at her phone screen while she remained silent. "Ah. Thinking about a certain quarterback?" He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder when she sighed, knowing all too well of unrequited love. It seemed to be the bane of his existence.

"Nothing that a bottle of rum won't cure me of, I can assure you." Rebekah stood, breaking the momentary contact between them. She turned to face her old friend, delighted he'd come to her aid when she'd needed him. "I am so excited you've come to stay for a bit, Stefan. Although, I'm a little disappointed you brought Caroline Forbes."

Stefan placed his hands behind his back, smiling sheepishly at Rebekah.

"Well, Caroline has been down on her luck lately and I figured she could use a break from that."

"Hm."

"Now, Rebekah." Stefan walked over to a floor length window, staring out into the night. "What's got you nervous enough to ask for help?"

Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest, dreading where her thoughts were leading her. Something sinister was happening, she was sure of it. "I think some of the remaining witches in town are plotting against my brother. Again. Generally I wouldn't worry; Niklaus can handle his own problems, however, he doesn't seem to think they're a viable threat now that most of their coven has been destroyed, but Davina is worried. That worries me."

Stefan gave her a curious look.

"Yes, Stefan. The child Davina was once extremely powerful before a sacrifice stripped her of most of her magic. She can still sense darkness and evil, though, and she's been sensing something. Marcel and Nik won't listen to either of us. I can understand Marcel's reasoning, mostly because I know he doesn't want anything to happen to poor Davina. I had hoped Klaus might be persuaded to listen to you about the situation."

Stefan nodded back to her, although he wasn't sure Klaus would give him the time of day. Not about danger. Caroline, on the other hand. Klaus would listen to her, especially if he felt she were threatened.

"I don't understand something, Rebekah. If you think your brother can handle himself, why are you worrying about this?"

"Magic is power. More power than I had previously realized until recently, and more disastrous towards an original than we had ever imagined. He might be a nuisance, but family is forever. I intend to keep it that way."

* * *

"Were you really afraid I wouldn't forgive you for sleeping with Hayley?" Caroline stared at Klaus, sipping her rum and coke.

They had made their way to one of Klaus's day clubs, where vampires were drinking, blood or booze, and the party didn't seem to end. Caroline had never been to a bar like that one before, and at first she'd been a bit taken aback. It definitely wasn't the Mystic Grill, that was for sure. They had human women, compelled obviously, walking around with their wrists extended, clearly inviting the vampires to take a drink. They were scantily clad, leaving little to the imagination, and Caroline had to wonder if they were also available for sex. The thought made her think of Damon using her back when she'd been human, and Caroline felt uncertain about if she should tell Klaus her concern for the women. She put her own thoughts aside, determined not to bring it up just yet. Klaus never took suggestions well anyway, and she'd only just arrived. She didn't want to rock the boat already. Not if she eventually planned to make New Orleans, and more importantly Klaus, her new home.

"I admit, I was a bit skeptical of your initial response. I had slept with your nemesis, after all." Klaus slung back another shot of whiskey, all the while keeping his eyes on the vampires in the bar. Most of them were staring at Caroline curiously, the rest were eyeing her with lust. He didn't like that.

"Come on. You didn't do anything wrong. I mean, it's not like we were dating or anything. Besides, you hadn't pledged your undying love to me then, so all is forgiven." She decided slow drinking wasn't her style and gulped down the alcohol, trying not to grimace at the sting in her throat. "Besides, enough about Hayley. Where's the baby? Is it a boy or a girl?" Caroline watched Klaus's eyes brighten at the mention, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Elijah, Hayley and Marissa are all out of town at the moment. Romantic getaway and all that. I promise, you shall see her as soon as she's back home."

"Elijah and Hayley? The same Hayley?" Klaus nodded. "Wow. And you didn't freak out and kill him? I'm impressed." Maybe he really had changed since the last time she'd seen him. The thought was humbling.

"Come now, surely you didn't think I would be possessive of Hayley's affections? I've taken enough from my brother for a few years, so let him have his fun. It's better than the stick he always has shoved up his ass."

Caroline laughed, nodding in thanks at the bartender who had supplied her with another shot of whiskey. How many was she at now? Four? Maybe five? She seriously needed to kick up the shots if she planned on becoming intoxicated any time soon. That was something that stunk about being a vampire. It took FOREVER to get drunk, and because it took so much alcohol to get there, hangovers were the worst thing ever.

* * *

Two hours later and Caroline was having the time of her life. Most of the vampires on the dance floor steered clear of her, probably because of her date, but Caroline never turned down an awesome beat, and the DJ was killing it with his music. Klaus leaned back at the bar, elbows propped on it as he watched her let loose. Caroline didn't mind him staring at her, in fact, she enjoyed it immensely. Back in Mystic Falls she was always so serious and mean to him. Now, she was having a hard time being anything but playful. The hybrid did things to her, wonderful things and Caroline had forgotten how much that made her happy.

Caroline danced, swaying back and forth to the slow beat, hands running luxuriously up and down her body. She couldn't care about anyone else in the room but Klaus, so she pretended they didn't exist. The room was empty except for her and him.

Maybe it was the alcohol in her system, but suddenly she wanted to kiss Klaus, not caring how many witnesses there were. Who cared, anyway?

Making her way towards the original, Caroline gave him what she hoped was a seductive smile, placing her hands on his shoulders when she reached him. Klaus kept his posture relaxed, not moving his arms from the bar as he stared at her. Caroline stood on her toes to kiss him, but at the last moment Klaus pulled away, moving his head to the side to avoid her lips.

Hurt flashing in her eyes momentarily, Caroline leaned back, hands falling stiffly to her sides. "Is there a reason you just rejected me?" Pain made her words harsher than she meant, but Caroline found herself happy to have said them. She'd come all the way here to see the jerk and he was just going to shun her in front of his people? She. Didn't. Think. So.

"Not here, love." Klaus sent her a small pleading look before his eyes circled the room, taking in all the vampires watching their movements, no doubt tuned in to their conversation.

"Klaus Mikaelson. I didn't come here to hide in the shadows while you pretend I don't exist. Now are you going to kiss me or what?" She stared at him expectantly, more than aware a crowd was definitely listening in. You could have heard a pin drop. Well, if the music hadn't been blaring.

"It isn't like that, Caroline. I don't wish you to fall into any unnecessary danger." His eyes beseeched her to understand, but Caroline didn't care. Caroline rolled her eyes. Hadn't he been responsible for most of the danger she'd ALREADY been in? Hello? Werewolf bites, anyone?

"Listen, Klaus. You've been playing this game with me for years now. Telling me you love me, that you plan on being my epic love. But if you can't prove it now, in front of these people, then I don't know what I'm even doing here." Caroline stepped back, tears forming as her emotions roiled around inside of her. She knew logically it made sense, of course she knew. But even with the logic behind it, being treated like you didn't matter in front of a group of people still sucked.

Klaus remained silent, merely looking at Caroline.

"Look, Klaus. I'm just going to go back to your place and get some rest. I'll see you later tonight, I guess."

Caroline turned to leave, nearly making it to the door before she heard Klaus growl in frustration. The hybrid yanked her arm, dragging her back to him savagely. "You are the most maddening woman I've ever encountered." Then he was kissing her, his lips forcing hers open, his tongue invading her mouth. He dipped her back, deepening the kiss as he did so. She barely heard the small gathering of vampires cheering behind her, too focused on the soft lips on hers. A thousand years sure as hell made for excellent practice.

"You said you wanted to go back to the compound, love?" Klaus's lips were barely above hers. Caroline stared groggily into Klaus's eyes, still taken aback from the recent events. Arousal beat heavily at her, and all she could do was nod when she registered his question. Sex with Klaus? In a bed and not against a hard tree? Caroline couldn't wait.

* * *

**I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS! MAKES ME HAPPY TO KNOW SO MANY OF YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY!**

**TO ADDRESS SOME CONCERNS, I THINK THE BABY MIGHT EVENTUALLY MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN THE STORY, BUT I HAVEN'T PLANNED ANYTHING IN HERE FOR HAYLEY. SHE'S GROWN ON ME A BIT SINCE 'THE ORIGINALS' STARTED, SO I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE HER A VILLAIN OR ANYTHING IF SHE ENDS UP POPPING UP IN THIS STORY. JUST BE REASSURED THAT IF SHE DOES WIND UP HERE, IT'LL BE SHORT AND SWEET, BUT NOTHING MAJOR. :)**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME MORE REVIEWS TO LET ME KNOW IF YOU ENJOYED THIS NEW CHAPTER!**


	4. Caroline in Danger

The past few days had been the best of Caroline's life. She was loving everything about her trip to New Orleans; the music, the night life, street artists, the people, food, the partying, and especially Klaus. He might have been King of the Quarter, but all of his time was spent with Caroline. Most of the past day had been spent luxuriating (among other things) in bed, but now Caroline was serious about exploring the city. Anything and everything. She wasn't going to pass up her only true outing away from Mystic Falls. She planned on seeing anything and everything she could. Of course, considering the partner sleeping peacefully beside her, she wasn't sure just how easy it would be to persuade him to leave the king sized bed.

She smirked to herself, trailing an index finger slowly up and down Klaus Mikaelson's chest. Figures the King of New Orleans would come with a king sized bed. It seemed rather fitting. Caroline sat up, sighing quietly. She hadn't been this happy or carefree in so long, it seemed weird. Especially that the source of her happiness was Klaus, the big bad hybrid. She'd spent most of her time in Mystic Falls convincing herself she hated him, hated what he stood for, what he did to her and her friends, and yet there she was, laying in bed next to him. Was this really what she wanted? What would her friends think of this new development in her love life? Aside from Stefan? Everyone would probably end up hating her. Bonnie, because he had put her life through hell on any and every occasion he decided he needed a witch to do his bidding. Elena, because he had killed her Aunt Jenna in a ritual to unlock the hybrid inside of himself. They were her best friends, yet she felt like she was betraying them.

Caroline sat up straighter, deeper in thought. If she thought about it logically, Bonnie had been involved in some seriously shady behavior also. Hell, she had been working with Silas, practicing dark and unnatural magic, nearly destroying the other side and wrecking everyone's lives. And Elena? Well, Elena was off galavanting with someone Caroline despised. Damon had used Caroline as his own personal whore and blood slave for weeks on end, making Caroline's life a personal hell. Where was Elena's concern for Caroline's wellbeing when she was too busy having vampire sex with the neurotic Salvatore? Caroline shook her head in disgust, determined to put her judgmental friends out of her mind for good while she was there visiting Klaus. Nothing was going to get in the way of her time there, not even her war with herself.

It was far past time for Caroline Forbes to be selfish, to think of herself, her needs, her wants, her desires. Her body flushed at the thought. Speaking of desires. She leaned down, placing a rough kiss along Klaus's jawline, moving lower, her lips nuzzling his neck, her tongue darting out and licking along the flesh covering his artery. Klaus moaned lowly before his hands reached into her hair, tugging her even closer to his neck.

"Hungry, love?" Klaus's sleepy British accent sent a shiver of longing down Caroline's spine. How would she ever get tired of him? She was finding it harder and harder to think of returning to her old life without him in it. Or returning to her old life at all, not that she would bring it up to him. At the moment. Right now, she was thinking of all the ways to enjoy any time she had with him, no matter how it was spent.

"Mmm. I might be." Her canines lengthened, allowing her to scrape her teeth along his neck. She hadn't fed from his neck before, and instantly she wondered if anyone had.

Caroline pulled back slightly, staring into his eyes, blue ones clashing with her current vampiric ones. "Have you ever let anyone feed from your neck before?" The curiosity was killing her, to be honest.

"Darling, I've never let anyone feed from me ever, with the exception of you. For some reason I always want your lips on my skin." He smirked up at her, his eyes warming slightly at the confession. Caroline's heart melted on the spot at his answer, humbled beyond belief.

Sure, she'd already known he loved her, but to hear that not once in the thousand years he'd been alive had he let anyone experience the same thing as her, it was wonderful.

"Guess I'm going to have to pop your cherry then," Caroline grinned, straddling his waist. She could feel his erection, large and pressing into the junction of her legs. Caroline smiled again, her eyes glinting with desire as she leaned down, teeth grazing his neck once again.

"Have at it, sweetheart." Caroline bit down on his neck, blood bursting inside her mouth even as Klaus pushed his erection inside of her, thrusting as deeply as she drank.

* * *

"We have to get out of this bed, Klaus." Caroline stood up, dragging the hybrid with her out of the bed a few hours later. If they kept that up, she wasn't going to ever leave. Maybe that was his plan all along. If it was, it was working.

Klaus laughed lightly as Caroline walked naked over to his wardrobe, tossing clothes at him before grabbing some from her own suitcase that was sitting in a chair nearby. She decided to forgo the leather outfit she'd bought a few days ago, mostly because the thought of repeating an outfit in one week was abhorrent to her. She _was_ Miss Mystic Falls after all and she had some standards to maintain. Placing his clothes aside, Klaus came up behind Caroline, his arms wrapping protectively around her waist. "Come, love. The city can wait. I however, am in desperate need of you." Klaus pressed kissed along her collarbone, clearly intent on seducing her into another round of crazy hot vampire-hybrid sex.

"Ah, ah." Caroline danced out of his reach, slowly getting dressed in front of him, letting him enjoy the momentary view of her naked. "You have promised me for years that you would show me the world, and now I'm demanding you pay up, Klaus. We're going out, now get dressed!"

Klaus chuckled, more happy than he'd been since the last time he'd seen her in Mystic Falls. "Now, love. Showing you the world would take a decade at least to do properly. How long do you intend to visit?"

His question threw Caroline for a loop. She'd been thinking about it since she'd gotten to New Orleans, but they hadn't actually talked about their arrangement. Relationship? In fact, they hadn't actually done much talking, if she was being honest with herself. They'd been a bit too preoccupied with... Other things.

Caroline shrugged. "Until you decide you're sick of me. Then I'll just be on my way." She grinned at him.

"Good thing I'm more than capable of spending every day of my immortal existence with you by my side." Caroline rolled her eyes before throwing a thong at him and going to the bedroom door.

"Good point. I would like to revise my statement. How about, 'Until _I _decide I'm sick of _you._ Better bow down to me now if you plan on keeping me around." They both exited the room, making their way to the kitchen of the compound before Klaus responded.

"A King only bows down to his Queen, love." He grabbed her around the waist, turning her until their lips were mere inches from each other. "Interested in filling the position?" She looked up into his eyes, letting him see the love she had for him in hers, even if she wasn't willing to admit it to him. Not just yet. Caroline might have been finding herself sinking deeper and deeper in love with Klaus, but until she was completely comfortable with the thought of spending her life with him, there in that city he called home, she needed to be sure about everything. Klaus had plenty of pain in his life, many of it circling around betrayal and abandonment. Caroline wasn't about to be added to either of those lists.

She leaned in, lips locking with his before she pulled away. "Maybe."

With that, Caroline whooshed out of sight, leaving Klaus to grin sheepishly behind her. She would no doubt drive him mad.

* * *

"Have you found anything else out?" Rebekah stood impatiently in the small boutique Davina was beginning to feel was her second home, a home away from Marcel and vampire/witch drama. That was until a few days ago when visions of danger had started to invade her mind. They'd started up shortly after she'd met Caroline, the nice blond vampire from out of town. The last thing Davina wanted was to be in the middle of more drama, especially supernatural drama, but she hadn't wanted anything to happen to her new friend, so she'd sought out Rebekah's help. She knew Klaus would go crazy if she told him herself and she wasn't about to tell Marcel, seeing as how he would rush to tell Klaus, which would have been worse. Rebekah seemed like her only option to solve the puzzle going on.

"Nothing but more visions of Caroline. The only difference is that the overwhelming since of dread is becoming more and more potent with the visions. It's making me think that whatever is about to happen, it's going to happen soon. I don't think any of us are going to like it either." Davina crossed her arms around her chest protectively, running a hand up and down her arm to fight off the sudden chills. "Rebekah. It's going to happen soon. As in a day, maybe less. I just wish I knew the cause. The motives behind whatever is going on, but what I'm feeling tells me Caroline is only the means to an end."

Davina knew something disastrous was on the verge of happening, she really wished she could tell what it was.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline sat at an isolated booth in another one of his many clubs scattered throughout New Orleans. They'd spent hours exploring the city, Klaus had even given into her demand that they go on a haunted tour in the evening. The tour guide had spoken about werewolves, vampires, ghosts and even witches plaguing the Quarter. Caroline had laughed the entire time, completely in love with the city. Klaus had even found himself enjoying the tour as well, mostly because of Caroline's eagerness about everything in his city.

"Tomorrow, love, we can visit the first colonial neighborhood located a few miles from here. It'll give you a small look at how Europe will be. I think you'll enjoy yourself." He smiled at her before locking eyes with the bartender, silently compelling the man to bring them drinks.

Caroline found herself delighted in the prospect of playing the role of doting tourist, even more so when she knew Klaus would be there with her. It was mostly annoying, but sometimes she relished in the fact that his own vampires feared him slightly. She noticed they seemed to eye her with a weary admiration for being able to lower their leader's walls so much. She didn't doubt he was completely menacing at any other time, but this more adult side she was seeing of him made her happy. He wasn't insulting her, toying with her, angry about anything and everything or brooding. Nor was he plotting the demise of anyone... At the moment. She had to admit she was loving this side of him; carefree and proud of his home. It was kind of a turn on.

A waitress came over, setting four shots of whiskey down, two for each of them. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"I heard you had a fondness for this type of alcohol. Come now, love. Drink up." He raised his shot glass, clinking his own with hers before slinging the shot back. Caroline followed suit, enjoying the small burn as the liquid poured down her throat. Another shot down and the waitress returned with more glasses.

"You might as well leave the bottle, please." Caroline informed her, her eyes beaming when the waitress sat down a bottle of Jack Daniels. Caroline removed the top, lifting the bottle to her mouth and taking a long drink. She wasn't sure why, but lately all she ever wanted was whiskey. Regular beer just didn't sit right with her anymore.

"Easy, Caroline. The last time I saw you drinking so vigorously, you were upset about your ex Tyler." Caroline set the bottle down and scooted it across the table at Klaus, all the while rolling her eyes at the hybrid.

"That's classy, Klaus. Way to bring up a memory of when I couldn't stand you." Caroline smiled sweetly before she glanced around the room. She noticed there were some of the same women from the last bar they'd been at. The ladies wore short skirts, revealing tops, their eyes were glazed, wrists held palm up to make it easy for anyone to feed on them while they sat on a plush couch near the back of the room. They looked pitiful and Caroline wasn't sure how much longer she could stand to look at them without saying something to Klaus. She wasn't sure how he'd react to her criticism of the place, but keeping blood whores around was just...wrong.

Caroline took another drink before clearing her throat and looking across the table at Klaus. He had a casual smirk on his face, eyes light with humor as he watched her fidget. She glared back at him, not one to be considered weak in front of others.

"So... About those human women in the back of the room..." Caroline paused, unsure of how she wanted to proceed. As far as she knew, Klaus had no idea how she'd been treated by anyone before she'd become a vampire. Maybe he wouldn't even care about what all Damon had done to her, after all, it was done while she was human, not a vampire.

"Rest assured, sweetheart. I haven't been with any of them if that concerns you." He leaned back, looking smug in his seat. She furrowed her brow before laughing slightly.

"What? No, I wasn't even thinking that. I just don't think it's right they're being compelled to be here and act as your vampire army's blood whores." His eyes hardened slightly as she spoke. Caroline wanted to sigh in frustration. She could already feel her carefree Klaus slipping away in oblivion, to be replaced by Klaus, the hybrid who felt anything and everything was a betrayal. "It's not right, Klaus. You should let them go, find some other willing women who don't need to be compelled to do anything." She took another long drink, silently praising the whiskey gods for assisting her in becoming slightly drunk. She didn't think she could handle angry Klaus while she was sober.

"They're only humans, Caroline. They won't be remembering anything in a few days. Generally they only last a week or two then we let them go and replace them with others. It's a logical system, one my son Marcellus put into place."

"I don't care who thought it up, it's wrong." Her voice hardened at his easy tone. She wasn't about to let the subject drop. "Besides, trading out women like they're cattle is disgusting. You think they won't remember anything? Trust me, they will. It's only a matter of time before they start to feel dirty, disgusted with themselves for something they couldn't help. You and your men are taking away their free will and forcing them to do something vile. It'll scar them for life. Like you said, 'they're only humans'." Taking a final drink, Caroline set down the half empty bottle before crossing her arms.

"You're angry with me over this?" His voice rose slightly with his own anger. "Just a few hours ago you were screaming my name and now you think to reprimand me in front of those who consider me King?" Caroline looked around, her vision slightly blurry, but she was distinctly aware of most vampires in the room casually looking in their general direction. Great, now he was pissed that she'd stepped on his toes in front of his minions.

"I wasn't paying attention to the vampires, I was trying to have a conversation with you." Her words came out softer that time, her tone shifting slightly, hoping her apologetic tone would soothe his growing rage.

"If I were you, I would stop talking, Caroline. I've skinned vampires alive for much less than what you've already done. If you keep it up, I might be forced to make an example of you to the others." His voice was menacing, eyes narrowed, lips flat.

She stood up abruptly, knocking over her purse in the process. It clattered to the floor, forgotten, as she processed what he'd just said to her.

"Did you just threaten me?" Her words were hung as low as her heart felt. God, she couldn't believe that idiot. Actually, she could. Anytime anything good ever happened to him, he tried to ruin it. Better he push people away than be the one pushed. It was irritating beyond belief and she wasn't about to take it. Not at all.

"Calm down, love. You're causing a scene." Klaus stood up also, trying to herd Caroline back to her side of the booth. "Caroline, sit." His attitude was all alpha male and he wasn't asking her, he was telling her. Acting like a King to his loyal subject. Hours ago he'd wanted her as his queen and now he was treating her like a nobody when others were around.

"No, you are such a jerk. God, every single time I think I can spend my life loving you, you act like an ungrateful child." The last sentence really got him listening. He was both furious and delighted, a slightly frightening expression on his face. "You're over a thousand years old, so maybe you should grow up and start acting like it. I knew women matured faster than men, but this is ridiculous."

"Careful, love. Some things shouldn't be discussed in public. Now sit down before I make you sit down." He seriously wasn't trying to play the part of alpha male to her, was he? Didn't he know who he was dealing with? Caroline Forbes didn't take crap from anyone, especially from someone who claimed to love her. "You will obey me in this endeavor otherwise I'll be forced to-"

Caroline cut him off. "Careful of what, Klaus? Of you? What are you going to do to me this time that you haven't done already? Rip out my heart to show your little vampire friends that you could care less about me? As if. Are you going to treat me like I'm nothing when we both know the truth? I deserve better than that. And you think that was a scene? I'll give you a scene." Before Caroline even registered what was happening, she felt her hand landing firmly on Klaus's cheek, her slap resounding throughout the room.

Although she would never admit it aloud, it felt good to take out some physical aggression on the jerk. The vampires in the room were instantly on alert, eyes blackening as they moved closer to Caroline.

"Oh, back the hell up. All of you." She practically growled under her breath. A small nod from Klaus and the vampires backed off, returning to their drinks as if the entire incident hadn't just unfolded before their very eyes.

The hybrid stood as still as a statue, his expression filled with rage as his gaze settled on her sobering one. "I'm going back to the compound and I suggest you calm down before you follow me otherwise you're going to find yourself in a world of hurt, Klaus Mikaelson." Caroline bent down, picking up her fallen purse. She flashed to the hybrid's side, palm resting on the cheek she'd slapped. She stared into his maddening eyes, all the while hers conveyed only love. And a slight hint of anger. "If you really want me by your side, you have to show it. To me and to everyone. In every relationship I've been in, I'm always treated poorly. I always settle for guys who essentially just use me until they're bored. I'm not going to do that again, especially with you. You treat me right, Klaus or I won't be here much longer." His eyes softened slightly. "Now stop being a jerk and give me a kiss goodbye." All eyes in the room snapped to the blond couple, more than one vampire interested in seeing how their leader would punish the baby vampire for her insolence.

"You are on my last nerve, woman." Still, Klaus bent his head, lips crushing hers in a bruising kiss. Her hands ran through his hair, dragging him as close to her as their clothing would allow. His hands settled protectively on her hips as he nipped her lower lip, pulling it slightly with his teeth.

Pulling away, Caroline ran her hands through Klaus's hair, fixing the small damage her fingers had done. "I'll see you at home." With a large smile, Caroline whooshed from the bar, leaving only a faint trail of perfume in her wake.

* * *

"Women, am I right?" The young vampire Josh said to Klaus from across the room, causing the other vampires to laugh. Klaus smirked at them all before sitting down on a barstool, having a beer delivered to him.

Klaus kept to himself a moment, deep in thought. Caroline had actually slapped him. A woman of twenty years old had just laid into him like no one's business, and then stared down a room of vampires without even flinching or breaking a sweat. No wonder Klaus found himself more and more in love with the wench. She was his equal in every way and yet she was so much better than he. She was the light to his dark, the very thing that kept his soul from sliding further into the abyss of death and destruction she'd caused. If she was willing to throw down with him like that in public, it meant one thing and one thing only to Klaus; she was ready to start a relationship with him. Hell, she had practically said so herself.

Klaus found himself in a good mood, only slightly perturbed when he realized why their argument had started in the first place. Caroline had been utterly convinced about how those women would eventually feel, which led him to one conclusion. Caroline, his love and his light, had been used as someone's blood whore while she was human. The thought had his blood boiling, had him wanting to rip apart every vampire he came across in the hopes he would end the one who would cause Caroline such grief. No one would dare harm Caroline like that again, he would make sure they didn't live if they did.

"If any one of you ever comes near Caroline like that again, I"ll rip out your entrails and feed them to you." The crowd hushed slightly before resuming it's normal pace. "Josh," Klaus looked at the young man who was now standing beside him. "Please escort those two human women in the back home, swipe their memories and don't bring another unwilling human back here, do you understand? In fact, don't bring any human at all." The thought of a woman being treated like that, suspecting Caroline had been treated like that as well, left him feeling unsettled.

Josh stared at Klaus oddly before speaking. "Caroline sure has changed you."

Klaus smirked. "I distinctly remember hearing an expression in the 1960s. What is it... Ah. 'Happy wife, happy life'. It took too long to get that beauty on my good side, no need to spoil it all by some spat we had. I'm over it already."

In fact, Klaus was feeling down right pleased. It wasn't every day the love of your immortal life confessed to wanting to spend hers with you. In fact, it caused for a special celebration.

"Drinks all around!"

The vampires cheered with glee, almost as much glee as Klaus found in his heart.

* * *

"Hey Stefan, I'm kind of lost. Do you think you can call me back and help me find my way back to the compound?" Caroline spoke into her Sony Xperia phone, hoping the voicemail went through. For some reason, as she was walking down the corridor, her phone was cutting in and out. Sighing, Caroline ended the call. She stared down the empty cobblestone street, desperately hoping to run into someone who could point her in the right direction.

Glancing around the empty shops and broken glass around the sidewalks, Caroline realized she was in an abandoned section of the French Quarter. She recalled Klaus telling her the remaining witches alive had abandoned the city shortly after Celeste had been killed, making Caroline suspect she was walking around an actual ghost town. Why hadn't this been on the tour from earlier in the evening?

Caroline heard soft footfalls coming from behind her. Turning around, she only took note of the empty street. Caroline turned around, coming face to face with a woman with long black hair, dark brown eyes and an irate expression. Caroline stopped in her tracks, nearly mowing the young woman down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." The hairs on the back of Caroline's neck stood up, leaving a sense of for boding to creep up her spine. Caroline moved to step around the woman, instantly annoyed when the woman stepped into her path.

Caroline sighed. "Look, I don't have time for whatever this is," Caroline used large hand gestures to make her point. "I really need to be going."

Stepping around the woman, Caroline was halfway down the street when the lady spoke up. "Caroline, dear." She stopped in her tracks. How did that woman know her name? Caroline turned slowly, eyes widening when she realized the woman was beginning to glow, emitting a small light into the night. The light caused Caroline's eyes to burn, and putting up a hand to block the light, Caroline felt her hand starting to burn, the smell of cooking flesh nearly making her gag even as she screamed in pain. Caroline turned to run, almost clear of the street when she slammed into an invisible wall, falling down onto the cobblestone, her purse falling a few feet to her right.

"Well, well. Looks like Niklaus left his most valuable prize out here and all alone. What ever shall we do?" The woman was suddenly behind Caroline. She grabbed the blond's neck, twisting so hard that Caroline's neck snapped.


	5. Caroline Underground

Stefan stared down at his phone before placing it back up to his ear, hoping to interpret some of what Caroline had been saying to him. He'd listened to the voicemail a few times already, or tried to. Caroline kept getting cut off by the wind, which in turn was cutting off whatever she said in the message. It was impossible to understand with his vampire hearing muted. The next time, Stefan used his vamp hearing to listen to the message, hoping to hear more of what Caroline was so obviously trying to convey to him.

"Hey Stefan I'm kind of", a shrieking sound, almost like the wind was howling, sounded from the phone, causing Stefan to drop it yet again. What the hell had Caroline been saying? The message ended abruptly after the wind, nothing more. He had tried calling Caroline since then, several times, but it kept going to voicemail. Stefan was beyond worried, pacing the compound courtyard at nearly four o'clock in the morning, hoping to catch Klaus and Caroline on their way back into the house. What if something happened to her, his best friend? He was the one who had practically dragged her down here, talking about living her life. What if his bold words had been the very thing to ensure the end of her otherwise immortal life? He would never forgive himself. It would haunt him for the rest of his days.

Rebekah sat at a small table a few feet away from Stefan, just as worried, yet conveying nothing. After a few more minutes of Stefan's constant pacing, Rebekah finally spoke. "You should bloody well sit down, Stefan. You're making me dizzy." Stefan sighed, shoulders slumping as he moved to Rebekah's table, sitting on the chair opposite her. "I'm sure everything is fine. No need to burn the compound down with your brooding and pensive look. I'm sure all is well." Rebekah tried to reassure Stefan, but her words sounded flat, even to her own ears. She hadn't conveyed some of her conversation with Davina, only that Caroline seemed to be in danger. She hadn't wanted to worry Stefan about 'something happening soon', but now she wished she had. They could have gone out with Caroline and Klaus, kept an eye on the girl just to be cautious. Perhaps Rebekah even should have conveyed her concerns to Klaus. "Have you tried dialing my brother?"

Stefan's eyes widened slightly before he had the audacity to look sheepishly at her. "I hadn't actually thought of that." He pulled his phone from his pocket, searching in his contacts for the hybrid's number, hitting the call button once he'd found it.

"It's all right, darling. A man has never had the ability to think properly on his own. There's always a woman far more clever lurking in the background." Stefan smiled slightly before focusing his attention at the ringing in his ear. Rebekah also tuned in to the phone, hoping her brother would answer soon. Her nails clacked rhythmically against the glass table top, almost nervously. Surely nothing ill had befallen her brother and his woman? She tried to relax, to feel comforted in the knowledge that while Caroline was with Klaus, he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Unless...

"If they had a little dispute while out enjoying themselves, do you think Caroline would leave him and try to come back home on her own?" The only thing Rebekah really knew of the blond baby vamp was that she was stubborn and tenacious. It would only be a matter of time before Caroline and Rebekah's brother would butt heads, but would it be bad enough for Caroline to storm away in a huff? If Rebekah's knew Nik's temper as well as she thought she did, she was almost certain the young vamp would bail on their evening, if only to prove a point.

Nik's voice mail picked up, causing Stefan to end the call and redial. "I don't care how long it takes, I'm going to keep calling him until he answers." An instant later the phone stopped ringing and both vampires could clearly hear music pumping in the background.

"Ah, the young Salvatore beckons. What can I help you with, Stefan?" Nik's cocky attitude was clearly heard by both vampires. They each rolled their eyes, both silently relieved that Klaus seemed alright.

"Klaus, is Caroline still with you? She sent me a voicemail a few hours ago, but I can't understand a word of it. So I was hoping you could hand her the phone and let me talk to her?" Stefan asked, hoping he sounded agreeable over the phone. He knew asking Nik of anything had a tendency to backfire, depending on the hybrid's mood.

Klaus was silent on the other line for a moment. They heard the music fading faster and faster until the line went dead. Stefan stared down on his phone, nearly yelping in surprise as the hybrid was all of sudden standing at their small table, face filled with worry. "Caroline left the club at one o'clock after we'd gotten into a spat. She told me she was coming straight home. You mean to inform me she hasn't arrived?"

Rebekah and Stefan cast uneasy glances at one another. "Stefan nor I have seen the girl, Niklaus."

"What did you two fight about? Maybe she got mad and decided to leave? That sounds like something Caroline might do," Stefan said hopefully. It did _kind of_ seem like Caroline. If Klaus upset her enough, she might have gone to lick her wounds before dealing with the ancient again. If something happened to Caroline, and Stefan or Rebekah could have prevented it by telling Klaus, they were probably both going to be dead. Well, probably not Rebekah. Daggered most likely. But Stefan would definitely be a goner.

"It wasn't that kind of fight, lad. She told me she was coming home. Since she hasn't made it by now, I'm assuming that she's either lost or something has happened to her. If something has happened, rest assured I will kill anything and anyone who has caused her pain." Klaus turned to leave, stopping when both vampires came along. "Stefan, remain here in case she returns while we're out. Rebekah, you search one part of the city, I'll search another. Call me if you find her or hear anything." With that, both originals flashed out of sight, leaving Stefan to do the only thing he could think of. He dialed Bonnie, fingers crossed she would answer.

Two rings later she picked up the phone, sleep coating her voice. "Stefan? What's wrong?"

"Listen Bonnie. I don't want to freak you out, but you haven't seen Caroline in the last few hours, have you?"

"What?" Bonnie's voice filled with worry. Stefan had told her they were going to New Orleans, even if Caroline hadn't mentioned it to one of her best friends. "Caroline is in a completely different state." Her voice held panic as she hastily added, "But you don't mean Caroline, Caroline do you? You mean her spirit. You think she's gone to the other side?" Stefan could hear the tears tracking down her face. Her voice shook as she spoke next. "What happened to Caroline? I knew she shouldn't have gone with you, I knew it. Was it Klaus?"

"Bonnie, calm down. We just haven't seen or heard from Caroline in a few hours. I was just asking you to reassure myself. If you haven't seen her, then I'm sure she's fine, alright?" He lied smoothly, hoping to calm her down. She might not have any powers, but Bonnie Bennet was not someone Stefan wanted to mess with. "Try to get some sleep, okay? I'll have Caroline call when we track her down." The Salvatore hung up before she could respond.

At least he knew Caroline was alive. It was a start.

* * *

Over an hour had passed before Klaus and Rebekah met up outside the club Klaus and Caroline had visited the night before. The hybrid growled in frustration, clamming his fists along the brick wall at his sisters somber face. They hadn't had any luck tracking her down and Klaus was more worried than he'd been in years. Hell, centuries.

"Calm down, Nik. I'm sure we will find her. I need to tell you something, first." Klaus stopped pounding the wall, turning to stare accusingly at his sister. "The young witch, Davina. She told me recently she's been sensing witch movement throughout the Quarter. Nothing major, but it worried her, just as it worried me. I called Stefan to come out and talk some sense into you, seeing as how you don't trust me enough to heed my advice."

"Get on with it, Rebekah." Klaus turned all the way around, resting his back along the wall he'd just been abusing. The rising sun shined down on them, causing both of their blond heads to appear more like halos in the early morning light. It couldn't have been further from the truth.

"Well, Davina met Caroline about 5 days ago. I guess she's been having visions of sorts about the vampire since then, visions of impending danger. She told me of these, but I didn't want to bother you over only a speculation. We all know Davina's powers aren't as strong as they had previously been. Yesterday, she told me the danger was stronger than ever, estimating Caroline only had a at most a day before something terrible happened to her." Klaus stalked across the alleyway to his sister, wanting to choke the life out of her dull head.

"You knew, you knew Caroline was a target for some mystical attack and you did nothing to warn me? To stop it? Tell me why I shouldn't be ripping out your heart." His hands grabbed her shoulders roughly, pinning her to a nearby wall.

"Davina also told me something else. She doesn't think Caroline was the main target, only a means to an end. I think someone was using Caroline for whatever reason in attempt to destroy you." Klaus dropped his hands, feeling lost and helpless.

Caroline was in danger, hurting, or worse, because of him? Whatever was happening to her, what was hurting her, was due to his constant need for revenge or power. His lust for domination and possession. The thought sent his head reeling and his stomach flipping over with an uncomfortable sensation. Whatever had happened, whatever would happen, it was his fault. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't. They needed to find Caroline before it was too late. He would do anything for her, _anything_. Klaus just hoped he had a chance to prove it.

"I'm going to track Caroline's scent from where she left the bar to hopefully wherever she ended up last night. Stand upwind so your scent doesn't get in my way." Klaus stepped forward, dropping to one knee as he sorted one scent from another, finding and locking on to the scent that smelled of jasmine and vanilla, and just a slight hint of Klaus. He stood up, barely casting another glance at his sister. "Know this Rebekah, if anything irreparable befalls Caroline, you're time in the Quarter will be at an end, for I will never forgive this betrayal."

With that, Klaus and Rebekah set off down the street in search of Caroline Forbes.

After about thirty minutes of searching, Klaus came to an abrupt halt in the abandoned part of the Quarter. Caroline's purse lay on a sidewalk, some of its contents strewn across the cobblestone. Her phone lay at his feet. Stooping to pick it up, Klaus caught another scent he hadn't smelled in months.

"I'm afraid Davina was right, sister. This place reeks of witches. One to be specific." Rebekah raised an eyebrow at his menacing expression. "It seems Sophie Devereaux has come back from the dead and is hiding out somewhere with Caroline. Last time she held my then unborn child captive to her demands, now she has possession of Caroline. I want as many vampires as we can spare to tear this bloody place apart until they find them. Both."

* * *

Caroline hadn't felt so helpless since she'd been tied down to a desk in high school, being tortured by the vampire version of Alaric. Or when she'd been tortured by her dad to curb her vampire lust for blood. Needless to say, she was tied down again, this time laying flat on her back. Her forehead was strapped down to some sort of metal table, as well as her arms, waist and feet. The straps holding her down were laced with vervain, causing her to groan in agony whenever she moved even slightly. She could only see the ceiling, and some of the walls around her, but other than that, she couldn't see a thing.

She knew she was being kept down in a basement of some kind, or underground. The rock ceiling she found herself staring up at was slightly wet and mildewy, as well as the rock portion of the walls she could see. The room was illuminated, some type of flames licking along the ceiling. Probably a torch protruding from the wall. Caroline nearly screamed in frustration. She could stare at the ceiling all day, collecting whatever sort of information came her way, but nothing like that mattered. Finding out what kind of rock she was constantly staring at wasn't going to get her out of the mess she was in.

Her captor, the woman, hadn't made another appearance since Caroline had her neck snapped. She'd just been trapped down there for the past few hours, hoping someone would find her. By someone, she meant Klaus. He might have been a ruthless killing machine and a frightening adversary, but he would save her and protect her. The ass made her feel safe, even if he did drive her crazy.

Thinking of Klaus, he was probably the reason Caroline was in the mess in the first place. What other possible reason would someone have for kidnapping the baby vampire who was visiting New Orleans, if not to strike at the original hybrid? Caroline doubted it was because they'd bought the same outfit at that little boutique shop a few days ago. No, someone was trying to hurt Klaus and they were using her.

A few moments of agonizing over her predicament later, Caroline heard footsteps coming from above her and getting louder the lower they got.

She was definitely upstairs, and judging from the footfalls, a lengthy stairwell was somewhere to her left. Not that she could look left if she had wanted to. The vervain was eating at her flesh, constantly tearing away whatever new flesh tried to form. It hurt like hell.

"Ah, you're awake. Good." The young woman came to stand right next to Caroline, peering down into the vampire's face. "I can't say it's been a pleasure seeing you again. I had hoped you would stay away from this place, Caroline. You've had your whole life to live and yet you chose to waste it with Niklaus. Such a pity." The woman brushed a hand along the vervain straps along Caroline's hand, causing her to gasp in pain as the straps dug deeper into her skin.

"I've never seen you before, so why are you acting like you know anything about me?" The pain seemed to go all the way to her bone, causing her skin to break out in sweat, some of it falling into her eyes. The stinging hurt for a moment, helping to lessen the pain consuming her.

"Trust me, we've had the pleasure of meeting a time or two. I hosted a ball, Niklaus invited you, even gave you such a lovely gown to wear. Blue really is your color, child." Caroline felt the blood in her veins freeze upon a sudden realization. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked up at the woman in front of her. It couldn't be. There wasn't any way in hell Caroline was thinking correctly.

"Esther Mikaelson is dead." The woman laughed manically, pulling out a silver knife from her waistband before plunging it into Caroline's stomach.

Caroline's scream of pain was the only thing to drown out the laughing that continued a few moments more.

"Yes, dead. Isn't that a bitch?" Esther walked around the table, daintily pushing down on each of the straps until she reached Caroline's head. "Did you happen to know, that the remaining children I have actually thought to pass my powers to another witch? They did it too, the fools. Completely unaware that sometimes, a bit more than just magic follows into another's body." Caroline winced as Esther placed a palm on Caroline's strap covered forehead. "Yes, dear. I'm talking about souls. Essence. Whatever you want to call it." She walked around until she could face Caroline properly. "The point is, dear, I've been given another chance. A chance to try a different approach at defeating my children, namely Niklaus. He's the worst abomination of them all." Caroline couldn't help but whimper at the thought of Klaus's psychotic mother killing him.

"You're the one who turned your own children into monsters, and yet you condemn them from such a high pedestal? You're the monster, the creator. If you kill anyone, it should be yourself." Esther smiled widely before pulling out the blade in Caroline's stomach with enough force to have Caroline gasping. Her skin had already tried healing over the wound and the blade lodged in her stomach. Caroline would have smacked herself upside the head if she could have moved. She didn't need to antagonize Esther, that would surely lead to her own death.

Esther brought down the blade again, stopping once the edge nicked Caroline's throat. Fear consumed the young vampire as she noticed the gleeful expression in Esther's eyes. The witch was enjoying terrifying Caroline if nothing but for her own sick, twisted pleasure. It left Caroline's throat dry, stomach in an upheaval. What was Esther's plan? To kill Caroline after a few hours of torture, leave Klaus to mourn over her loss and then kill her child as he wept? Well, Caroline hoped he would cry over her passing. At least show some emotion to make whatever was sure to come next worth it.

"Oops, sorry about that nick, child. We shouldn't be spilling your precious blood for sport. I'm going to need all of it that I can get." Esther bent down, lips grazing Caroline's ear. A cold shiver went down the blond's spine. "Would you like to know what I've got planned for you, dear Caroline?"

Caroline remained silent, not wanting to verbally attack her assailant.

"No, you don't want to know?" Esther pouted before jerking Caroline's already confined head as close to her face as possible. Esther grabbed Caroline's chin, lifting the blond's head until their eyes clashed, only a few inches separating them both. "First, Caroline. I'm going to perform a spell, using your blood to link you to Niklaus. I assume you've been drinking his blood lately, am I correct?" Caroline narrowed her eyes in rage. "Ah, just as I suspected. Dear Niklaus finally found a woman to share his life with and he trusted you enough to give you the one thing that can destroy him, his own blood. The poor fool won't be so happy with you once he discovers its you who helps aid in his death."

"You're crazy if you think I would ever help you, you fucking psycho." The ire in Caroline's voice barely contained the massive rage she felt brewing within her. She wasn't about to be the reason Klaus died, not ever. She wasn't about to let his own mother destroy the intimate moments of bloodsharing between them. Caroline wouldn't have it. She tuned out the ramblings of the psycho above her, focusing on her restraints.

Caroline knew she was always a bit stronger than normal after she ingested blood for Klaus. She'd noticed it the day after her birthday when he'd first given her his blood to save her life, and she had made a point to notice it every other time as well. Until the blood worked its way out of her system, for the next few days she always had close to ten times her usual vampire strength. Would she be able to break free and escape? She had to try.

Giving out a silent prayer, Caroline jerked her body up with all of her might, screaming as the vervain cut deeper and deeper into her body before the straps snapped in half, freeing her.

Esther's small squeak of surprise was all Caroline afforded her before she snapped the woman's neck, not leaving anything to chance. Witches were a hell of a thing to fight. Barely taking the time to watch Esther's borrowed body crumple to the ground, she followed the tunnel to the left, sighing in relief when she saw the staircase in front of her, clearly illuminated by a large torch on the stone wall.

"Thank God." Caroline almost reached the staircase, thoughts of embracing Klaus and giving him the biggest kiss she had to offer the only thing on her mind.

A sharp pain pierced her skull. Caroline gripped her head, falling onto the floor right in front of her salvation. "No," she whimpered as she struggled forward on her hands and knees, doing her best to ignore the growing pain in her head. She was so close to getting out, to finding Klaus, she couldn't give up now.

"Ah, ah, ah." Esther's voice came from behind Caroline, grabbing the blond by her hair and dragging her back in the direction she'd just fled. "The more you struggle, the worse the pain will be."

"I snapped your neck," Caroline bit out through clenched teeth as she tried to grab the hand yanking her by the hair. Her arms fell loosely at her sides. The throbbing in her head declined the more tired she became until she was lying like a rag doll on the floor as Esther found more restraints to hold Caroline.

"Yes you did. However, the first time dear Sophie Devereaux died was how I came to take over her vessel. I'm inside of a slowly rotting corpse dear. There isn't a way to kill me."

* * *

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I know I only updated a few hours ago, but I was so happy to get more followers, reviews, etc, that it really inspired me to write some more.**

Brina3, I loved writing the wife reference and Klaus's reaction to Caroline's attitude, so I'm happy you enjoyed it as well!

totalRandum, I'm happy to hear you enjoyed chapter 4, so here's to hoping you enjoy chapter 5 as much!

**Lady Augustin, I hope this update was soon enough for you :)**

**Ellavm18, Thank you for always taking time to leave a review! Makes me happy to know you do.**

**To everyone else, thanks for your reviews on the last chapter, it really made my heart happy to know I got some many positive reviews in less than 10 hours after I posted the last chapter.**


	6. Caroline the Conqueror

Caroline lay on the flat metal table in the middle of the room downstairs. Exactly in the same place she had woken only hours ago. The only difference this time was the lack of restraints. Instead of six, Caroline only had one wrapped around her waist. Esther had made sure to move Caroline's clothing so that the vervain strap was only touching, and burning through, the young vampire's flesh. Whatever Esther had done to her when she'd escaped the first time, it had left her weak. Immobile, which was why the apparently undying witch felt confident enough to only barely hold her down. She wanted to weep, knowing that this time, she didn't have it in her to escape again. Whatever happened, happened. She didn't think anyone would find her in time, not even Klaus.

Caroline could only hope that whatever witchcraft Esther attempted would fall short, leaving Klaus unharmed. Hadn't he been through enough betrayal in his lifetime? And at the hands of his own mother on more than one occasion? Caroline didn't have to be angry about his trust issues any longer, she completely understood. Caroline only wished she had enough time to tell him that. To see him again. God, what she would give just to hear him laugh at something she said. The smile he only reserved for her above all others, including his siblings. She loved his dimples. How could she not?

"Your thoughts are sweet, child. It truly would have made my heart happy had Niklaus found you a thousand years ago, now it only sickens me to know he waited so long for something so pure, and yet it will never be attainable. Not with what I have planned." Esther stepped from the shadows, her knife glinting from the torchlight. She yanked Caroline's right arm over the side of the table, slicing her wrist. Caroline felt the sting of the blade and the sting of vervain all at once. "Yes," Esther answered Caroline's thoughts. "I vervained the blade. We don't want that artery closing up before I've taken everything that I need for this ritual." Caroline tried to struggle, to move her wrist away from the cup located just below her hand. All she could do was lay there and stare as her precious life's essence dripped steadily into the large cup.

"Is that a goblet?"

"Yes."

"God you're old." Caroline wanted to snicker in delight at the look she received from the original witch. She knew she was going to die, so why not taunt the witch? Maybe Esther would kill her in a bout of fury, which would successfully keep Klaus from harm. Esther smiled as soon as Caroline's thoughts formed properly.

"Now, now dear. I'm in your head, remember? However admirable your plan might have been, I lack the temper Niklaus possesses." If that were the case, Caroline thought, she wouldn't have been there centuries later trying to kill her family for her indiscretions. Caroline saw her wound close even as the cup filled to the top, blood spilling over and onto the floor. How Caroline wished the ancient witch would slip and fall, losing all the blood. Maybe it would give Klaus enough time to find her, not that she was counting on any miracles happening.

"Now, isn't that rude? How ever will you pay for such negative thoughts, child? Here's an idea." Esther used the knife she'd held in her hand to stick the blade into Caroline's thigh, leaving it handle up for the blond to look at.

Caroline screamed in pain, her throat raw and hurting from her previous cries for help, for mercy. Her body jerked upright before she collapsed back down on the table, even weaker now that over a pint had been taken from her body. The vervain sizzled into her thigh, the flesh burning and reddening in front of her eyes. Of all the days for her to wear a skirt, this had to be one of them? She looked away, determined not to pay attention to the knife embedded in her body. If she did, she was pretty sure she would vomit, and to be honest, Caroline wasn't even sure she'd be able to turn her head away to keep from puking all over herself.

"Please, just let me go. Your revenge isn't worth it. They're your children. Can't you just leave them in peace?" A small tear rolled down the side of her face, disappearing into her mass of blond hair. Caroline felt more and more drained, and worse than that, she felt hopeless. She knew the powers that Esther possessed and she was afraid of her.

"Like they left me in peace? Twice in one century I've been resurrected to face their tyranny and vengeance upon the world and yet I am expected to twiddle my thumbs and stand idly by as they murder more people? Fellow witches for their own personal gain? The time has come for the end of Niklaus, the ringleader of their trio. I have every hope that I can kill Elijah and Rebekah soon after. They won't even know what hit them." Esther pulled out a white tree branch, waving it slowly above Caroline's head. "Does this look familiar, darling?"

"Oh my God." Caroline stared helplessly at the stake in front of her. That was a white oak stake. It was impossible, but she clearly held it in her hands. Was she planning on staking Caroline with it after the ritual, hoping that it would kill Klaus? Caroline didn't think it could, but she wasn't positive. He'd been born a werewolf first, so surely the stake couldn't kill him. Could it? "Where did you find that?" Esther laughed at Caroline's terrified expression before she broke the stick in half, tossing both ends on the floor.

"It isn't real. We all know my children saw to it that those stakes were completely destroyed. They even took out the tree for their own self preservation. I was just having a bit of fun. Really, Caroline, you shouldn't take everything so seriously." Esther pulled out the blade, smiling widely as the wound took much longer to knit itself back together. Caroline winced but otherwise remained silent, doing her best to ignore the wound. "Now that I have the combined blood of you and Niklaus, I'm going to perform the ritual. How does that sound?"

"_Oh, it sounds lovely_." The sarcasm dripping from Caroline's lips was all the hatred she could muster and act on. The blood loss plus whatever vampire mojo Esther had placed on her left her incapable of doing anything else.

"Good. Let's get started then."

* * *

"I don't think you are hearing me properly, Davina. Locate Caroline and Sophie Devereaux immediately." Klaus found the young woman back at the compound with Marcel, sleeping in the room adjoining his protege. The girl was dressed in a white nightgown, her long black hair spilling down the front of her body. She was clearly disheveled, which led Klaus to believe she'd been tossing and turning all night, most likely having visions. He didn't have any time to waste.

"I told you, I don't have enough magic for that." Marcel placed a comforting hand on Davina's shoulder, a silent reminder of his support and caring for the little witch. Klaus could care less, he only wanted Caroline.

"Yes, well. It seems you need to muster up 'enough magic for that'." He mocked the young girl before he turned around, and in his anger put a fist through her wall. It went clear through the plaster and out through the other side, bricks falling in a heap in the hallway. He wasn't in the mood for disobedience.

"Klaus, she said she couldn't do it, man. So she can't. You'll have to find another witch." Marcel stepped in front of Davina, placing his body protectively in front of hers. Klaus scoffed at the show of loyalty. He wasn't going to kill a child. Even if he had poisoned her before.

"Well then, care to explain to me how a certain dead witch is now roaming around the Quarter, holding the woman I love hostage for whatever nefarious plot she is cooking up?"

Davina shivered at the mention of Sophie, rubbing her hands up and down her bare arms in a soothing gesture. "I don't think it's Sophie. She didn't have the kind of evil and malice in her before, otherwise I would have sensed it. I'm not sure, but it feels older, stronger, more evil. I think a spirit took over her body when she died. That's the only explanation I have for you."

Rebekah gasped before she grabbed Klaus's arm, forcing him to look at his younger sister. "What is it, Rebekah?" He didn't have time for idiotic thinking, he needed answers and results. Caroline's life depended on it. On him. He wasn't going to let her down.

"Do you remember when we passed mother's witch ability on to Sophie, in the hopes it would help complete the ritual?"

"Yes of course. I was there, remember?" His irritation showed in his tone. He didn't have time for nonsense, he needed to find Caroline, to end whatever suffering she was enduring because of him. To save her and to start their lives together. If there was a life to start together. Perhaps Caroline would come to hate him again, to blame him for what she was going through. He wouldn't blame her, he would blame himself. The one supernatural on the planet that everyone feared, the unkillable Klaus, incapable of protecting the one woman who meant everything to him. He was pathetic. What was the use of all his power and fortune if he lacked the ability to provide for those he loved?

"What if we passed Sophie more of our mother than we thought?" Her eyes lit up in triumph, obviously under the impression that she'd solved the puzzle. Klaus wasn't nearly as convinced. Did his little sister seriously believe that their mother's soul was inside of Sophie, animating her corpse? It was preposterous.

"You think our dead mother has risen from the grave in the form of Sophie Devereaux and kidnapped Caroline to no doubt find a way to end my existence?" Rebekah nodded enthusiastically. When Klaus had said it aloud, it seemed more and more plausible. "Rebekah those are some pretty deep assumptions. What if you're wrong?"

"I don't think she is." Davina piped up, biting her lower lip as she pushed a long strand of hair behind her ear. "I had a dream last night about Caroline. I guess it was more of a vision. I could hear Caroline asking Sophie, 'They're your children. Can't you just leave them in peace?'. It didn't make any sense to me then, but it's sounding a lot more plausible that it could be your mother."

Klaus stepped menacingly toward the little witch. "You mean to tell me you've been keeping that bit of news to yourself for the past hour and only now find it relevant?" The thought of Caroline pleading to his mother to spare the life of him siblings and himself left him heartbroken. She was being tortured most likely, and yet she still defended him? Did her loyalty know no bounds?

"Easy, Klaus. Davina has helped you all she can. Leave it at that." Marcel placed a comforting hand on Klaus's shoulder, staring his sire in the eyes. "We'll find her and we'll bring her home. Something tells me that Caroline is too stubborn to die so easily. It'll be alright. You'll see."

"I hope you're right, brother. I hope you're right."

Klaus and Rebekah stepped from the room, making their way to Stefan, who was still standing hopefully down in the courtyard, no doubt expecting Caroline to burst through the door, a radiant smile on her face and a bubbly explanation as to why she was late. Klaus had been thinking like that himself for the past few hours.

The sun had set, the night quickly reaching well near midnight. It had now been over forty eight hours since they'd seen or heard from Caroline.

"She can't help us, can she?" Stefan inquired about the witch, the hope dying on his face.

"She lost almost all of her magic after the harvest was finally completed the proper way. I'm surprised she still has visions, if I'm being honest with you Stefan." Rebekah sat down tiredly on a bench, her elbow on the table as her fist held her chin up. She looked deep in thought.

Klaus nearly made an angry joke at his sister's expense but a slight pain in his chest stopped him short. He breathed in deeply, or tried to, but found himself hyperventilating as the pain in his chest grew. He found himself on his knees, hands clutching and tearing at his shirt, ripping it away from his body so he could inspect his chest for the damage that felt so obvious. Nothing was there. His back arched as the pain in his chest expanded even further before it spread across his entire body. He felt as if he was being engulfed in flames. He howled in agony as his sister knelt in front of him, panic on her face.

"Nik? Nik, what's wrong? What's happening to you?" He tore the remainder of his shirt off, falling backwards onto the floor, body convulsing from the pain. He experienced a moment of sheer terror, but it didn't feel like his own. It felt more like Caroline. Was this what was happening to her? If so, he had to stop it, to stop it at once. A few minutes passed like that; him laying on the ground, yelling in pain as his back contorted before he would collapse, waiting for another round of pain. It felt almost like the first time he'd transformed into a wolf after centuries and centuries of waiting.

When it was finally over, Klaus lay sprawled out onto the floor, panting roughly as his heart fought to slow itself back down to it's usually sluggish rhythm. Rebekah stared down at him, fear clearly etched into her face.

"Nik, something is on the side of your rib." She touched a sensitive part of his flesh that was located a few inches below his armpit. "Oh, Jesus Nik. It looks like someone has carved it into your skin." Klaus sat up roughly before looking down, twisting his body until he could see it clearly.

"Sister, I believe that's a mark from a witch. It seems our mother has placed a spell on me, no doubt through Caroline." Rebekah looked confused.

"But how? Mother wouldn't be able to do that through Caroline unless mum had your blood, which she doesn't."

Klaus groaned aloud. He'd been letting Caroline feed off him for days. It had been heavenly and he never thought he would regret her doing it. Now though, knowing she was in such pain because of him, he wished he'd taken it all back, if only to spare her the pain he now knew she was feeling. He ran a rough hand through his hair, uncaring when it stuck up in all directions. His mother was torturing Caroline, draining her of blood and it was all because of him. When he got his hands on Esther/Sophie, he was going to rip her limb from limb.

"Caroline has been feeding from me. Esther must have taken blood from her to fuel the spell." Rebekah gasped, clutching onto Stefan's hand.

"This just gets worse and worse. We need to find the girl, now. Before something seriously more dreadful happens."

"What could be more dreadful?" The hybrid asked with disdain clear in his voice. He barely had time to stand before his left leg snapped in half, causing him to fall over. Rebekah caught him before he hit the ground, using her vampire speed to help sit him down on the bench she had just been occupying. "No, I shouldn't have said it." He gritted his teeth, setting the bone back into his body and watched it heal quickly. "I do believe mother has linked Caroline and I together. A fun party trick of hers if I'm remembering correctly. We need to find her. Now."

* * *

"Please stop. Please stop. Please stop." Caroline whimpered and begged as she cried in pain. Her leg had healed only moments ago but Esther was finding other ways to torture the baby vampire. Caroline would never admit it aloud, but it felt so much worse knowing that Klaus was suffering just the same as she was. Caroline turned her head, crying into her shoulder, biting down on her skin to help ease the pain in her newly opened stomach.

Esther had been cutting her up for more than a few minutes, laughing and joking as she did so. Caroline didn't think it would ever end.

"The only time I plan on stopping is when there is a stake protruding from your heart." Caroline stilled. Knowing you were marked for death and hearing it were completely different things. Caroline didn't want to die. She didn't want Klaus to die either. Could their link actually kill him? She didn't think so...

Esther lifted the knife above her head, clearly intent on hacking Caroline up even more, but a look of dizziness washed over the witch. She stumbled backwards, slumping against the rock wall as her knife clattered to the ground a few feet from her. Esther clutched at her head, banging it slowly against the rock. Caroline heard a sickening thud as Esther's head hit a particularly sharp piece of rock, but Esther didn't seem to mind it. In fact, it didn't even seem to slow down her rhythmic pounding on the wall.

Caroline took the time to stare down at her stomach, willing the wound to close, hoping it would heal up before Esther felt better. With the ritual completed, Caroline noticed that the consistent pounding on her mind had evaporated, almost as if it had never been. She felt better than she should, she knew that logically. She'd been tortured for hours, drained of blood and used in some sort of creepy linking ritual. The only thing Caroline could think of that was aiding her in feeling stronger, was Klaus. It had to be. Logically, if Esther was using Caroline to hurt Klaus, then shouldn't their link work both ways? Wouldn't Caroline be able to feel his power as strongly as he endured her pain? There was only one way to find out.

Caroline sat up, tugging the strap around her waist easily enough until it snapped in half. She pushed her legs over the side of the table, gingerly feeling to make sure her multiple wounds were sealed up. Keeping as quiet as possible, Caroline pushed herself from the table, her boot covered feet landing softly on the ground. Esther remained along the wall, pounding her head painfully and whispering as she did so. Caroline stilled, wanting to catch some of what the witch was saying, and she prayed it wasn't another spell.

"I don't understand. How can my powers be limited? How? I am the strongest witch who ever lived and yet my powers dissolved after a simple linking spell? To be undone by my children yet again? No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Caroline dipped down, picking the butcher knife up, letting the blade scratch casually along the floor, getting the broken witch's attention.

"Did I hear you correctly,_ darling_?" Caroline mocked, relishing in the fear she saw in Esther's eyes. "You're powerless?" Esther sat their mutedly as Caroline stepped as close to her as possible. "What a shame for you, but I think I'm going to enjoy this." Caroline slammed the knife down on top of Esther's head, watching as it pierced her skull and brain. Blood spurted from the wound, bathing the wall in a black gooey substance. The witch's mouth fell open as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, the life leaving her eyes. "Yeah, I'm not falling for that again."

Caroline took her time dismembering the witch, making sure to keep her body parts separated from one another. She'd seen plenty of scary movies in her time to know that you don't keep the separated body parts together. That just left room for a sequel where the monster would come back and wreak havoc on their lives. Caroline wasn't going to have any more of that.

Once she was sure anyone, including Esther, would have a hell of a hard time piecing themselves back together, Caroline scattered the pieces throughout the large cavern, delighting in the fact that she'd killed a witch. She was finding it impossible to not enjoy how bloodthirsty she felt. Was this how Klaus felt after every kill? On top of the world? A conquerer? If so, she definitely understood the appeal.

* * *

Klaus sat upright, hands examining his stomach. He was relieved to find everything was in order, although he wanted to kill anything and everything in sight, knowing Caroline had just been tortured beyond comprehension. That his own mother would dare hurt the woman he loved... He wouldn't just kill her, he would rip her limb from limb until she was incapable of ever finding another human being to inhabit. Klaus would make sure of it.

Rebekah sat hovering over Klaus's prone body, using a wet cloth to clean the sweat beading from his forehead. It was times that like that Klaus really missed how close they had once been. He truly missed the doting sister he'd once had. Klaus shook his head to clear the thought, baffled at how sentimental he was feeling. It was fairly odd for him to think along such lines and yet there he was, pondering a better relationship with his kin.

"Rebekah, I'm fine. The pain... It's gone. Now is the time to find Caroline, before anything else happens." The hybrid stood, allowing the Salvatore to help him up as he swayed. "I think I might need a bit of blood."

"I'll grab a bag from the kitchen." Rebekah flashed out, leaving the two men behind. Klaus locked eyes with Stefan.

"We'll make sure our girl is fine, Stefan."

"Our girl?" Stefan raised a brow at the hybrid.

"Yes, well. You're her best friend, I'm her lover. We're both important to her."

"I'm not going to argue with that."

"Well I'm glad to hear it." Both men looked up, completely baffled when they saw a bloodied Caroline standing in the courtyard entryway. Her hair was matted with blood and Klaus noticed blood covered most of her body, including her clothes. "Please tell me there is something to eat, I'm starving."

Klaus flashed to Caroline's side, his hands moving over nearly every inch of her body to make sure she was indeed alright. Caroline fussed at the treatment but remained still for him. Once he knew all of her wounds healed, he placed her face in-between his hands, bending until their foreheads touched. "I was so worried about you." He spoke softly, hoping to keep their conversation relatively private from other occupants in the compound. "How did you manage to escape?" Caroline's eyes clouded for a moment before she answered him.

"I'm not really sure how it all happened, to be honest with you." She placed a hand on his, allowing his palm to caress her cheek. "Klaus, it was your mother... She did things to me to hurt you." Her voice cracked ever so slightly on the last few words. Klaus, the diabolical original, felt his heart crumble as a tear rolled down Caroline's cheek. He bent down and kissed the offending tear away, hoping that small gesture would help ease her pain even slightly. When had he become so weak?

"Sh, love. It's alright. I won't let her harm you again. You're safe, sweetheart."

"You have to listen, she linked us together, hoping she could kill you through me." Caroline's pitch heightened dramatically. "I don't think it wore off after I killed her... I still feel connected to you somehow. Does that make sense?" Klaus's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You killed my mother?" Caroline nodded. "How can you be sure she's really dead?"

"Well, the first time I snapped her neck, she came back to life and used some spell to knock me on my ass and pretty much immobilize me. Kind of like the witches at my graduation a few years ago. You remember them." He nodded for her to continue. "So then your mom, total psycho by the way, held me down with some more vervain straps and bled me out using a vervain covered butcher knife. Then she performed some crazy ass ritual using our combined blood to link us together or something. I guess it made her really weak, and after a few quick torture sessions involving her, a knife and my stomach, she fell down and had a panic attack about how her power was fading. My headache was gone and for some reason I felt really strong, which I'm assuming was because I was able to somehow draw on your ancientness or whatever, so I tested my theory. I snapped the vervain strap holding me down like a twig, then I stabbed your mom in the head with the butcher knife before I ripped her apart and left her body scattered throughout the cavern she'd been keeping me in. I figured if she isn't actually dead, then she'd have a hell of a time putting herself back together, you know?" Caroline took a deep breath as if suddenly realizing she'd been talking a mile a minute. Klaus smiled down at her. She'd really taken out his witch of a mother? That was remarkable. "Anyways," Caroline continued. "Can I take a bath or something? I'd really like to get this blood off of me and change into something else."

"You can have anything you want, love. Anything you want."


	7. Caroline in Lust

**So I decided to change the crossover to just regular fanfic, and wouldn't you know it? I got about 30 more followers and about 20 more people to favorite my story! I couldn't be more thrilled or excited that so many people are enjoying it! Makes my heart happy to know so many people think this is a decent fanfic.**

**ANYWAYS, I have to admit, this chapter got a liiiiiiiiiittle steamy, so I think I might need to bump up the rating to M, just to be on the safe side of things. So you've been warned!... If you bothered to read this, but if you didn't, well.. Surprise! Hope you enjoyed Klaroline getting all hot and bothered. I hope you like it, feel free to pretty please leave me a review, because they generally put me in a mood to write a lot faster, which explains the past several updates that have all been within a day or two of each other.**

**ENJOY!**

**Oh, btw, the only thing I own is my imagination. Characters not included.**

* * *

Caroline sat in the large bathtub, scalding hot water surrounding could barely focus on the extreme temperature of the water, her mind reeling from the past few days. She felt lost, different. Had she really just torn someone to pieces? The Caroline Forbes everyone knew and loved wasn't like that. _She_ wasn't like that at all. And yet... She had stabbed a woman in the head with a butcher knife and relished the experience.

A chill went down Caroline's spine at the memory, causing her to shiver violently for a few seconds. She wasn't aware than anyone else was in the room with her until a shirtless Klaus stood before her, glancing down at her sympathetically. "Care for a bit of company?" He asked the question softly, not wanting to come off as too demanding. She might have acted fine downstairs, but Klaus had made it a habit of studying Caroline over the past few years, and he knew eventually she would crack. Even if he hadnt known her so well, he felt an odd discord through their bond and only hoped he could be there to pick up the pieces when Caroline Forbes eventually caved in to her emotions.

"What?" She stared up at him for a few seconds before his words finally registered. "Oh, yeah. Sure. I mean, it's your tub. Feel free." Her words lacked any sort of emotion or animation as she moved over slightly to make more room for the hybrid. Removing his leather pants and shoes, Klaus stepped into the hot water, taking care not to wince at the near boiling temperature. Caroline didn't seem to notice as she sank further into the water, a small pool of bubbles covering up most of her delicate skin from his eyesight.

"Do you want to talk about it?" His spoke lowly to her, not wanting to startle her out of her thoughts. She looked up, eyes glazed in confusion before she shook her head.

"Didn't we already talk about it downstairs?"

"Well, I admit your rambling dialogue was impressive, but it didn't give me the proper insight into how you're feeling, sweetheart."

"I'm fine."

"Caroline," Klaus scolded slowly as he reached his hands up, gently massaging her shoulders.

* * *

The pressure along her skin felt incredible, the muscles that had been tightened for days slowly relaxing. A few minutes later and Caroline was all but sprawled over Klaus as he continued to massage her sensitive skin. His palm grazed over her stomach, causing her to stiffen. "Don't... Don't touch right there, okay? I think it's still a little sore." Her hand covered his own, gently pushing it away. The more he touched her, the weaker she felt. Not physically, although she hadn't fed in days, but emotionally. Spiritually. She was barely hanging on to prevent the emotional wreck that was bound to happen, she didn't want to have a breakdown around anyone, especially Klaus. She found it more and more difficult, however, when he was capable of showing her such compassion and care after her traumatic ordeal.

"Have you not fed since you've been home? A bit of blood should take care of any lingering affects." He turned her back to him, laying her body on top of his in a sitting position. Next, he pushed his arm up from the water, holding his right wrist up to her mouth. "Feel free to drink your fill, love." Caroline shrank bank into his body, avoiding his tasty blood. The thought of feeding from him again, knowing that was the reason their problems had started a few days ago, was abhorrent to her. She wanted it and yet it presented so many risks she wasn't willing to deal with. Not again. Not for his sake.

"Aren't you afraid of what could happen if I drank your blood?" She whispered, her breath warming the wrist directly in front of her. She could have reached out with her tongue and licked his flesh, tasting a bit of saltiness and wildness that he was known for. Instead, Caroline kept herself in check, denying her the blood she so desperately craved.

"Come now, don't be shy. What's the worst that could happen? We've already dealt with a crazy witch who linked us together and tried to kill us both. What else could possibly go wrong?" She could feel him smirking at her, trying to lighten the mood.

Unfortunately, Caroline found herself bursting into tears, completely baffled by the painful events she'd dealt with the past few days. She turned around, ignoring the water as it splashed over the tub and she kissed Klaus, uncaring of how wet her face was. He returned her kiss, equally as passionate and equally as frightened as she found herself. If Esther's spell had worked, she never would have been able to be in that moment with Klaus, to ever touch his lips with hers, to hear him laugh. It really put some things into perspective for a girl. She broke the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as she cried quietly into his neck. The only indication she gave to be in tears was the soft shaking of her body. She felt Klaus tighten his arms around her even further, bringing their hearts as close together as possible.

"Easy, love. Easy. Every thing is fine now and I've got you, Caroline. I promise that nothing else will ever happen to you again while I'm around. Do you understand?" She nodded her head, letting him know she'd heard him through her tears. "Now I need you to feed, can you do that for me? Your hunger practically eats at me." The comment had her pushing him back from her slightly so she could stare into his blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" Her curious gaze locked on to his. She tilted her head, her mind working quickly to figure everything out. "You mean killing your mom didn't break the link, did it?" He smiled sadly at her.

"No need to fret, I'm sure we can find a witch around here somewhere who can fix the predicament we're in. Until the time comes, I'm afraid we are going to be sensing more of each other's emotions and physical needs/wants/pains. I'm not sure how links work, but I'm under the assumption that it will either grow or weaken, but they rarely stay the same as when they are first formed. Now feed." Caroline felt her eyes blacken even as her fangs elongated. She was hungry, no doubt about it. She couldn't remember the last time she had gone several days without blood, especially after all she'd dealt with the past few days.

"Your blood is more powerful, isn't it? I mean, I've always noticed a subtle difference in my strength and speed afterward, but it also keeps me from needing blood as often as I usually do, right? I mean, that's how I was able to suffer through all the shit your mom did and still escape?" She wasn't sure why it seemed so important to her now, but she figured she had a right to know if his blood was altering her as a vampire, even if it only lasted for however long his blood was in her veins.

"I suppose that's likely, yes. I am an original and my blood can cure any werewolf bite, so I don't see why it couldn't do those other things as well. I'm surprised you've never mentioned those differences to me before. Now drink and we'll continue our conversation later." Klaus grabbed the back of Caroline's neck, dragging her head to the artery located in his neck, even as he ushered her body on top of his. She nearly groaned in delight as their naked bodies came together yet again, skin caressing skin.

"I never thought I'd see you again," she whispered hauntingly into his neck. Caroline didn't wait for his reply to her heartfelt announcement, she merely bit into his neck, taking his life's essence into her body. She wanted to weep from the sudden ecstasy cloaking her starved body. She felt her cells coming to life, blood pumping furiously in her veins as she drank deeply, taking as much as she could possibly stand. It was intoxicating just as it was nourishing. For some reason, Caroline couldn't get enough, she didn't want to stop, so she didn't. She drank more furiously by the second, forgetting to take care of his flesh as she ravaged the bite mark.

"Easy, Caroline. You're taking too much." Klaus stood up from the bath, water crashing back down into the tub as he brought them both into the adjoining bedroom. "Caroline, stop." His voice carried a hint of anger as he tried to pry her away from him, only to grunt in frustration as she latched on to his body tighter. He fell back onto the bed, feeling more tired than he had throughout most of his existence. Caroline let go of his neck, running her hands from his exposed wound and down his chest, dripping his blood down his torso. She straddled his waist, bending down to lick at the droplets before she looked up at him, her eyes an odd mixture of black and then gold. Klaus blinked once, and her eyes were back to black, assuring him that he'd only been seeing things.

Caroline lapped up more of his blood, her tongue dancing around one of his nipples before she heard him groan in pleasure. She looked down in-between her thighs, watching as his erection sprang to life, trying to wedge itself into her most intimate area. She slid down his body, taking the large member into her mouth, scraping the sides with her fangs. She sucked long and hard, moaning deep in her throat as Klaus pushed her head down slightly farther to accommodate his size. She stayed down there for a few minutes, head bobbing up and down in a furious rhythm. "Oh God, Caroline." He grabbed her hair, tugging he gently until she was straddling him yet again. She grabbed his erection gingerly before inserting it inside her, moaning as she began to ride him at an ever fastening pace. She bent down, putting her neck against his mouth. "Bite me," she moaned as she felt her orgasm coming closer.

"I don't want to ruin the moment love. Werewolf venom really does kill the mood." Caroline pushed herself even farther down on his cock, moaning in enjoyment when Klaus hissed right before his arms tightened around her waist, penetrating her further and further until she could barely stand it.

"Bite me. Now." She commanded through wave after wave of ecstasy. Klaus growled low in his throat before his teeth pierced her neck. Caroline bared her fangs, digging them back int Klaus's neck, moaning as her orgasm exploded around her from the sudden rush of Klaus's bite as well as the mixture from his own blood. She felt Klaus finishing inside of her, barely aware at how weak he seemed to her.

Caroline broke away from his neck, licking over the slowly closing wound to lap up as much blood as she could. She felt incredible, powerful, sexy, unstoppable. She slid off Klaus, sighing happily as she sprawled out next to him on the king sized bed. Klaus lay motionless next to her, only his shallow breathing indicating he was still alive. "Are you alright?" She laughed when he mumbled a few words to low for her to hear. A slight bit of blood ran down his cheek so Caroline wiped it off with her index finger, sticking it into his mouth for him to suck.

"That was sensational." Klaus smiled widely when she moved her hand away, his dimples clearly exposed as he finally found the strength to move his head and look at Caroline. "I think we might need another bath." Caroline looked down at them both, noticing the amount of blood that had started to dry on each of their bare flesh. When had it gotten that crazy? She didn't realize how frenzied their love making had been. She should have been completely grossed out about how covered in blood they were, but she grinned widely at him instead.

"Mmm. Maybe we could have another round of crazy hybrid sex and then take a bath. And have sex there too." She kissed his mouth, working her way down to his jaw, then his neck and chest.

"I think I am utterly spent. It's been centuries since I've felt so exhausted." Caroline pouted up at him. "Sorry, love. I can't say anyone has ever ravaged me quite like that before. Generally I do all the work, I don't just lie back and enjoy myself." Caroline waggled her eyebrows at him before smirking.

"Felt nice, didn't it?" Caroline asked.

"Delightful. Although I am surprised at how much blood you drank. You were more starved than I thought." She stared at him, her own blue eyes turning into a solid black.

"I'm still kind of hungry," she answered around her fangs. Sometimes talking with them was kind of difficult.

"Still? I believe you drained a few pints from me already, love. We'll have to find you another, source and I'll have to feed as well."

"Actually, I was kind of thinking that a burger sounded decent. With fries. And a chocolate milkshake." Klaus's eyebrows raised dramatically. "What?" She asked. "I'm starving." Klaus cast an odd look at her before sitting up slowly. She knew she should have asked what he was thinking, but she was hungry and didn't care. Caroline decided to file it away for later, or to just forget about it all together. Either way, she didn't give a damn.

"Well, then. Let's see if we can't find you something suitable to eat." Caroline grinned in delight, bouncing off the bed and throwing on clothes before she waited a bit impatiently for Klaus to get dressed, wincing slightly when she noticed how much slower he was moving around than she had just been. She guessed she took a bit more blood from him than she'd anticipated. Oh well.

* * *

"Well, it looks like the crisis has been bloody well averted. Wouldn't you say, Stefan?" Rebekah passed him the bottle of whiskey, enjoying their celebratory drinking while they were lounging about in the living room. She had forgotten how much she missed her home in New Orleans when they'd fled decades before, but it was just as lovely as she'd always remembered. Good on Marcel for keeping up with the place for them. She smirked to herself, quietly enjoying that her previous lover held little power in New Orleans yet again. It was funny how things just worked out for themselves. She snickered before looking at her ever faithful friend, realizing he'd been talking to her. "Oh, drat. I didn't hear a word you've said. Can you tell me again?"

"I said that I'm happy Caroline made it home safely. And from the sound of things going on upstairs, I'm assuming Klaus is as well." Rebekah grimaced.

"Really, Stefan? He's my brother as you damn well know. I don't want to think about things like that. Hand me the bottle, I need to drown out the images you've placed into my head." She reached over and plucked the bottle from the younger vampire, taking a big drink before setting it down on the wooden table top in front of her. Deciding she had no plans for the evening, she removed her black high heeled boots, tossing them behind the couch without another thought.

Stefan glanced at her curiously. "Speaking of brothers, have you heard from Elijah lately?"

"No, not since he took Hayley and the baby on some sort of trip throughout Europe. He said he wanted to show her the world, although I'm fairly certain he really wanted some alone time with her without Nik to constantly pester them. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if anyone had told him about the Esther situation. It's not every day your mom returns from the grave. Although twice in one decade is pretty decent odds, I would say."

"Speaking of which." Rebekah stood up, looking around the empty room. "Didn't we send some little vampires out to collect mother's body and bring it back? How long ago was that?"

Stefan stood as well, following Rebekah out of the room, down the hallway and out to one of the many balconies overlooking the courtyard. She spotted the outrageous mop of hair from her advantage point over all the other vampires. "Diego! Where are mothers remains? I had bloody well preferred to get the show on the road." She gave all the vampires a disdainful look. Was it so hard to find some decent help? Diego stepped forward, breaking away from the crowd in order to talk with the original.

"I followed Caroline's directions to the letter and I found the cavern where she'd been tortured. There was blood everywhere. I even found the knife she'd used to kill the witch." He trailed off, looking a bit disturbed.

Rebekah motioned with her free arm to continue. "Come on deary, spit it out."

"There wasn't a body down there." Rebekah opened her mouth to let out a smart alec statement. "There weren't any tiny pieces of body scattered around, either. Nothing. It looked like someone came and cleaned up the mess."

Rebekah swore under her breath, turning to Stefan. "Or the mess cleaned itself up. Caroline said she'd tried to kill mother more than once. What if she didn't get the job done the second time either?"

"Oh shit."

"My thoughts exactly, Salvatore." Rebekah handed him the bottle before she started walking briskly towards her brothers room.

"I'm pretty sure they're still gone. Didn't they go out to get food for Caroline?" Stefan grimaced.

Rebekah paused, turning back to her friend. Her bare feet felt chilled in the afternoon air. "Why is she eating human food, anyway? I understand that in order to hold up an illusion of humanity we can eat, but I've never heard of a vampire actually _craving_ anything for sustenance other than blood. Isn't it a bit odd?"

"I'm not sure what you're implying." Stefan cast an odd look at Rebekah, urging her to continue. She continued to stare at the younger vampire. "The only thing I can think of is that since they're linked now, maybe Klaus was hungry and Caroline felt like it was her? I mean, hybrids eat regular food too, right?"

"Rebekah pondered that for a moment. "Well that does make sense and it isn't quite as nefarious as I was thinking personally. So sure, we'll go with that." Rebekah turned away from Niklaus's room, looking over her shoulder as she spoke. "And yes, hybrids eat. They are part wolf, after all."

* * *

**Sorry, I know it's not QUITE as long as the past few chapters have been, but I wanted to update sooner rather than later, so I'm dividing this up into two parts. :) Thank you for all of the reviews and I hope y'all decide to give me some more for this chapter! xo**


	8. Caroline the Starving

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been almost two weeks since I've updated. Writer's block is a pain in the ass, let me tell you. Anyways, I kind of just wrote until I felt it was at a good stopping point for now, so I hope you all enjoy it! Please feel free to leave me reviews :) They make me haaaappppppppy.  
**

**Oh and by the way, I should HOPEFULLY be able to update at least once more in the upcoming days since I've got a three day weekend free from work and ****responsibilities to anything but the readers.**

**OH, and if you're looking for a few cool books to read, I just finished Ender's Game by Orson Scott Card. No romance or anything (if you know anything about the book) but it was a great sci-fi read.**

World War Z is a great horror read and The Fault In Our Stars was a great romance/fiction novel, although I admit I was pissed at the ending. I mean, I KNEW SOMETHING TRAGIC WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN, but reading it didn't make me feel good when the suspicions were confirmed. Either way, read it before you see the movie about to be released. It was STILL good.

* * *

Caroline couldn't stop eating. She had a cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate milkshake. Then she had another cheeseburger with bacon and devoured it before she ordered another side of fries and a coke. She barely inhaled as she consumed her tasty food, not even bothering to look up at Klaus, her dinner companion as she ate. She could have cared less about who she was with, the only thing concerning her was the food. The delicious, delightful food. When was the last time she'd eaten any kind of food? It had been years, she was pretty sure of it. Vampires didn't need to eat, they didn't crave food, they could digest it fine but it was unnecessary. Completely unnecessary. Caroline stopped mid bite, the greasy bacon cheeseburger halfway to her lips as she focused for a moment before looking up at Klaus.

Caroline noticed that he hadn't touched his food. She looked up, noticing that he was staring at her in shock, almost as if he couldn't believe she'd eaten so much. In fact, she couldn't believe it either. What was going on with her? Caroline sat her burger back on to the foil packaging it had come in, her stomach already protesting the pause in her consumption. Her stomach even growled in denial. God, she was hungry. Starved. She needed food so badly. She couldn't bother wasting time to fathom how hungry she was, she only knew she was starving. All Caroline could think about was ravishing the burger in front of her. The meat was delicious, the most delicious thing she'd had in years, even when she was human. It was probably due to her vampire senses, Caroline thought. Everything was heightened, so maybe she was just tasting MORE of the food than she ever really had as a human. It made sense. Sort of.

Klaus kept staring at her from across the small table to the point where Caroline thought she was going to go insane. Generally she loved all the attention she received from Klaus. What woman wouldn't? He was dreamy, had gorgeous eyes, a sexy accent and was charming when he wanted to be. Knowing all of his efforts and energy were focused on her always made her feel like a million bucks, like one in a billion and the center of his world. At the moment though, she felt like a cow on display for how much she'd been eating. It made her angry that she couldn't just eat her food in peace.

"What?" She asked harshly, picking up a fry and eating it slowly, almost like a lady should. Maybe that's why he had been staring. She'd eaten her meals as if she were a sumo wrestler fattening up for a match. If that's what sumo wrestlers did. She wasn't sure. Klaus smiled half-heartedly before clearing his throat. His gaze tore into hers, almost as if he couldn't get enough of the sight of her. It made sense, his longing looks in her direction, Caroline thought, considering she'd recently been held prisoner by his psycho mother. _Had it only been a few hours since they'd reconnected? _Caroline shook off the thought, determined not to think about certain things. Like how she'd nearly drained Klaus of all his blood before and during the most intense sex she'd ever had. Or how her stomach had suddenly become some bottomless pit. The thought of blood made her stomach growl in hunger yet again, and Caroline stared longingly at her burger, wishing that it was rare meat instead of being thoroughly cooked.

"Nothing, love. It's merely curious how hungry you are." He sat back in the booth he occupied on the other side of the table, arms resting high behind him on the top of the booth, leaving his chest exposed easily to an attack. Not that anyone would attack him. He smirked again and Caroline felt a rush of lust slam into her. If he kept that up, she might attack him. Ravish him like she was ravishing her food. She could just leap over the table, pin him to the booth and have her way with him in front of all the patrons. She didn't care if anyone saw, she just wanted him more than she had ever wanted anything in her entire life. The thought sent a thrill of pleasure through Caroline.

Caroline nearly rolled her eyes at her lover once she was done wanting to tear his clothes from his body in front of prying eyes. She could practically feel the wheels turning in his head as he'd been watching her. He thought something was wrong, no doubt. And why wouldn't it be? Caroline hadn't been acting like herself since she'd found her way back home to him. She had a feeling he assumed it was due to the link they now had between them. Maybe she was feeling his hunger? They didn't even know anything about the link to make correct assumptions. Maybe she was just trying to normalize her situation, to feel even the tiniest bit human, and eating a burger was her way of coping. It made sense. Kind of. Tuning back to Klaus's earlier words, Caroline pushed her plate towards him, half eaten burger and fries never leaving her eye sight. She wanted to whine at the loss of their nearness. Why couldn't she just enjoy her food? Caroline tore her gaze away from the delectable food, narrowing her eyes at Klaus. That was why she couldn't have food. Because he thought it was weird. Whatever. She didn't have to eat anymore in front of him if he was going to make her feel like a leper. She could just come back later with Stefan and eat all the food she wanted.

"I'm done eating, actually." She patted her flat belly in attempt to reassure the hybrid. Klaus glanced at her before giving another signature smirk. His hands fell to his sides as he leaned across the table to whisper in her ear.

"I can feel your hunger beating at me." His breath tickled her ear even as it's heat turned her on. Caroline sat rigid in front of him, not wanting to give anything away. "Have at it, sweetheart. I enjoy watching you take your fill." Caroline blushed, remembering words he'd said to her earlier when she'd nearly drained him. He hadn't minded it then, either. Her insatiable needs. He wanted her happy and he had always made it a point to give her what she wanted.

Before Klaus could lean back in his booth, Caroline grabbed his face in between both of her hands, kissing his lips hungrily, letting her tongue duel with his even as a hunger of a very different sort began to sweep through her. It felt raw and powerful, and for a second masculine.

She pulled away, staring up at him while the feeling abated as soon as it had come. Had she been feeling his desire just as strongly as her own? It was kind of hot, she had to admit.

"Tsk, tsk, Caroline. It's not polite to toy with another person like that."

"I learn from the best." Caroline stood abruptly, grabbing his hand and dragging Klaus along with her as they exited the large restaurant. They'd already paid for their meals and Caroline didn't see a need to gaze longingly at the food she wouldn't allow herself, so it was best to leave.

"Where are we headed, love? A little stroll around the quarter so you can see how beautiful the city truly is at night?" Klaus made sure to wrap his fingers around hers, his hand tightening ever so subtly. It send a shiver of longing down her spine. It was thrilling, walking down a street and holding hands with one of the most feared predators in the world, especially knowing that he would never hurt her. Not really. She was the safest person on the planet as long as she was in his arms. No one in their right mind would mess with him and that thought made Caroline realize how truly seductive power could be. How seductive he could be. Hell, Klaus wasn't even trying to seduce her, he was holding her hand as they strolled leisurely down a nearly deserted street, and all she could think about was how much she loved him. How she couldn't wait to spend the rest of eternity with him. Was such a thing even plausible? She knew he loved her, but forever? She wasn't sure his fascination with her could last so long. But Caroline felt determined to take what she could get.

Caroline tightened her hand around his, smiling shyly when he glanced down at her as they walked.

"How about we cut this tour short and go back home? I have something I want to show you." She waggled her eyebrows at him, causing him to laugh wholeheartedly before he leaned down and kissed her slowly. When they parted moments later, Caroline felt out of breath, her heart seeming to thump painfully against her chest.

"That sounds like a rather lovely idea, sweetheart. Let's go."

The couple made their way slowly back to the compound, neither of them aware that a full moon hovered high in the night sky.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus had barely made it back to the compound before Stefan had them cornered. His features seemed calm and collected, but Caroline was sure he was hiding something from her. He smiled at them both before turning to his best friend. "Caroline, you said you could call Bonnie. She's sent me about twenty text messages and four phone calls inquiring about you. Can you take a minute to call and reassure her that everything is fine?" Caroline felt dread pierce her heart at the thought of her best friend, Bonnie Bennet. What was Bonnie going to do, going to say, when she found out Caroline was making plans to stay in New Orleans indefinitely? Surely she would hate her. Okay, maybe not hate her, hate her, but Caroline doubted Bonnie would be pleased.

Before she could answer, Klaus nudged her a little with his arm, pushing her towards a secluded part of the courtyard. "Make your call, love. Let the witch know all is well. It will be fine." Caroline nodded, before taking the phone and walking away from everyone, hoping they would give her some privacy and not eavesdrop on the phone call that was about to take place.

Caroline shifted nervously before sucking it up and calling Bonnie, hoping the phone would ring and then click over to voicemail. Then she could leave a peppy message for her friend and that would be that. Crisis averted.

Unfortunately, Bonnie picked up on the first ring, her voice sounding nervous and panicked. "Caroline?"

Caroline remained silent for a moment before answering. "Hey, Bon Bon. It's me." Her voice pitched heightened on the me, letting Bonnie know that it really was Caroline.

"Oh Caroline, I'm so glad you're alright. I've been worried sick about you, you know! How are you? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Really."

"Caroline." Bonnie scolded through the phone. "You realize I can tell when you're lying, right?" Tears sprang to Caroline's eyes. She sniffed loudly once before sucking in a deep breath, determined to get control of her emotions.

"Sorry, I just got back this morning. It was pretty bad, Bonnie. I'm not going to lie. I thought I was going to die. I thought..." Her voice trailed off as a few tears fell down her face.

"Oh Care, it's okay. You're safe now and that's all that matters, do you hear me? You're too tough, even for a thousand year old witch, so why are you crying?"

"Because I thought I would never see Klaus again. Or you and Elena and Stefan. But I really thought I wouldn't ever see him again, Bonnie. And I'm crying because I'm afraid you won't ever want to see me again because of how I feel. I know you all hate him." Another tear rolled down Caroline's cheek at the admission. She expected Bonnie to curse her and hang up the phone but when the witch remained silent for a few minutes, Caroline felt even worse. "Do you hate me, Bonnie?" The witch sighed through the phone.

"Of course I don't hate you, Caroline. I love you. Just because you're in love with an ancient asshole doesn't change anything. Of course, I'm not sure about inviting him over for Christmas, but as long as he takes care of you and makes you happy, and doesn't kill anyone we all know and love AGAIN, then I'm fine with it. I mean, if Elena can date Damon, I don't see how it's much different from you dating Klaus."

"Gee, Bonnie Bennet, that was a really sweet comparison", Caroline replied sarcastically. Both women thought Elena and Damon were the worst imaginable.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Care, but I'm also not going to try and stand in your way. Life's too short, even if we're both immortal, to regret anything in life. We should make sure we're actually LIVING this unusually long life span we've been given, otherwise what is it all for?"

"That's the smartest thing I've heard all day." Caroline smiled, wiping the last remaining tears from her face even as she listened to Bonnie talk about how college and life with Jeremy were both going. Caroline felt like she hadn't seen her friend in months, when in fact it had only been weeks. Caroline was on the verge of replying to some funny story Bonnie had told about Jeremy, a poker chip and their sex life when she felt a sharp pain in her side. It felt like it was right where her new brand had been placed when she'd been linked with Klaus. Another sharp barb like feeling had Caroline gasping in pain, the sensation more acute than it had been previously. "Bonnie, I'm sorry but I need to call you later. I love you." Caroline didn't even wait for a reply as she ended the call.

She sat on the ground abruptly as another wave of pain crashed through her, this time enveloping her entire torso in pain.

* * *

Klaus and Stefan both watched as Caroline slowly made her way through the courtyard and into an alcove, completely out of their sights. Stefan put a finger up to his lips, ordering the hybrid to remain silent until they were sure Caroline had called Bonnie. Once they heard the witch's voice through the other end, both vampires turned and walked to the other end of the courtyard, as far from the baby vampire as possible.

Klaus stared at Stefan, silently urging the Salvatore to speak up. He didn't have all night. In fact, he already had a pretty solid idea of how he was going to be spending his night. In the arms of a beautiful blond baby vampire. Klaus couldn't wish for anything more wonderful than that.

"We can't find Esther's body." Stefan whispered the words, causing Klaus's eyes to widen marginally before they narrowed in rage.

"I have it on very good authority that Esther's body was ripped into tiny pieces and scattered along a cavern under the city. How is her body missing?" His words were low and harsh, his tone implying anyone and everyone involved in the plot against Caroline would find themselves without a heart soon. It was an eye for an eye, how Klaus viewed it all. If anyone threatened to take away Caroline, who was his heart, he would take their hearts away, literally. There weren't many things quite as satisfying as ripping into someone's chest cavity with your bare hands and removing an enemy's beating heart. Watching the light leave their eyes even as they filled with the sudden horror at seeing their organs outside of their bodies. It was something Klaus enjoyed, giving his enemies one final fright before they perished forever. He had a feeling he would enjoy it immensely more knowing it was someone who had helped hurt her.

"Rebekah and I aren't sure yet. We sent some daywalker, I think his name is Diego, to pick up the Devereaux witch's remains and he came back saying nothing was down there. Rebekah and I went to get you and Caroline, but you'd gone out so we went to check it out ourselves. Nothing is down there, except for a few traces of Caroline's blood. We found the table she'd been tortured on, a butcher knife and some other things, but no body. Not even body parts. There is nothing down there."

Klaus felt his fury rising the more Stefan spoke until he turned and punched a brick wall, feeling slight satisfaction when the foundation of the building shook for a moment. He wanted to rip someone apart, anyone. How could they have waited so long to collect his mother's remains? He should have gone himself once Caroine returned, instead of spending his time comforting her. He would have been able to gather his mother's remains and kept them away from any other witches.

He sighed to himself, knowing he wouldn't have done that at all. Left her, Caroline, to her own devices. He had needed her comfort just as much as he suspected she had needed his. He wouldn't have given that up to chase his mother's remains. The witch had died, Caroline had been certain of it. If Caroline had been certain, then Klaus trusted her judgment. He trusted her.

Trust. The word felt odd, almost foreign for him to ponder and digest properly. When had been the last time he had truly trusted anyone? Elijah was keeping his child Marissa and her mother safe, but Klaus didn't trust his elder brother, not completely. Trust was a very fickle thing. Once it was lost it seemed nearly impossible to regain. He knew it first hand, for how many times had he unsuccessfully tried to win back the trust of his siblings after each and every daggering? Too many times. The only one who ever seemed to forgive his indiscretions was Caroline. His sweet, innocent Caroline. Speaking of Caroline...

Klaus turned to Stefan. "Have you ever seen Caroline eat food?"

Stefan thought for a second. "Well, when I talked her into drunkenly accepting a trip to New Orleans, I had the pleasure of watching her eat an entire bag of Doritos."

"No, no. That's not what I mean." Stefan raised an eyebrow. "She's hungry, Stefan. I can feel her hunger beating at me, even now. Vampires never hunger for anything other than blood. She was starving for burgers." Stefan stared at him blankly. "Meat, Stefan. She was hungry for meat." Klaus wanted to smack the Salvatore in the head before Stefan's eyes widened.

"But vampires don't ever actually HUNGER for food. Only humans do..." His voice trailed off, allowing Klaus to continue his sentence.

"Or hybrids." Once Klaus said the words allowed, he felt foolish for a moment. Then he remembered earlier, when Caroline had been ravenous with her lovemaking, staring into his eyes as she took his cock into her mouth. Klaus could have sworn, that just for an instant, her eyes had gone from black to bright gold, before flashing back to black. He had been preoccupied with other things, so he had chalked it up to seeing things, but now he wasn't so sure."

"But Caroline can't be a hybrid. She doesn't have any werewolf's in her bloodline, otherwise her mom would know and she would have told Caroline. Same thing with her dad. They knew all about the supernatural."

"Ah, but what if something in my mother's linking spell backfired or was manipulated in such a way that Caroline actually became a hybrid? My blood was coursing through her veins, it was our mingled blood that caused the spell to work in the first place, giving us both a mark along our side. More farfetched things have happened, Stefan." Stefan turned from Klaus, pacing back and forth for a few minutes, clearly trying his best to think up a rebuttal.

Finally, shoulders sagging in defeat, the Salvatore turned to Klaus. "If what you're saying is accurate, then when would Caroline end up becoming a hybrid? I mean, is a full moon required to start her transition? Has she already transitioned? Surely she would know something was happening to her, right? I can't imagine it being an easy thing to deal with."

Klaus felt a sharp pain along his side. The hybrid hissed in pain as he doubled over, clutching the new mark on his side. The pain felt real and yet it didn't. Klaus knew immediately Caroline was feeling pain. Straightening, Klaus began walking slowly towards where he could feel Caroline.

He heard a few objects falling to the concrete floor before Caroline, his light, came around the corner, stumbling forward. Blood ran from her eyes, nose and mouth, dripping all over her white blouse.

"Klaus..." She trailed off as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell forward. The hybrid barely managed to speed over to his angel, scooping her up into his arms and staring down at her pale and bloodied face.

Stefan rushed over to him, placing a hand on her forehead.

"She's burning up. I think you're right about everything Klaus. Is there a full moon tonight?" The vampire looked up, inhaling sharply at the bright white circle high in the night sky.

Klaus didn't need to look up, he could always feel the pull of the full moon. A side effect of being part werewolf. Klaus gripped his salvation to him forcefully, disappearing from Stefan in a flash in order to bring Caroline to his bedroom. The young blond lay motionless as he sat her on his bed, all the while blood ran from her nose to no avail. He couldn't imagine what she must have been going through, yet he could feel the subtle pain constantly beating at him through their connection. He wanted to murder his mother all over again, to relish in her demise for what she had done to Caroline. Had his mother known that could have happened? Probably. She was more diabolical than Klaus could ever be. She had no doubt known something terrible could have happened to Caroline.

Would Caroline blame him if she awoke to find herself a hybrid? She would be almost just like him, minus the original bit, and Klaus couldn't picture her enjoying the thought of being a werewolf, even if she was only half of one. He knew how much she loved being a vampire and it scared him to think she might decide to leave him forever because it was somehow his fault that a part of her had been taken away and replaced.

Klaus wouldn't blame her if she left him. He would deserve it.

Nothing truly wonderful ever lasted long for Klaus Mikaelson.

* * *

**NoseInANovel- Thank you for all of your reviews! I was happy to know that even if you started reading the story a few weeks after it was published, you still took the time to review a few of my chapters. I was pretty thrilled when I kept getting notifications about it all lol**

**Lady Augustin- I'm glad you're still enjoying the story!**

**Ellavm18- I hope you like this next chapter! I'm trying to deepen the plot so my story doesn't fall on it's face so soon into development. :)**

**PLL And Victorious RULE- I try to keep my main characters as safe as possible. I always feel bad if I write a main character into some terrible situation and then make them endure it for most of the story. Makes me cranky lol. Spoiler Alert; I enjoy happy endings!**

**jessnicole- I'm happy to hear you still like the story!**

**Brightlikethestars1864- ;P I try to keep it as cute as possible.**

**xxxLeaniexxx- Unfortunately, I don't think there is going to be a Celeste in this story! It'll mostly be a few obscure witches trying to piece back together the work their elders were doing. If my thoughts keep up with the story I'm writing. Who knows, though? Maybe Celeste will turn into the big bad after all **

** - I hope I didn't take too long to update for you! I hope you like/love it enough to compose sonnets of devotion to Klaroline lol. Just kidding, you don't have to woo me :P**

**Iansarmy- I hope my update was soon enough for you!**


	9. Caroline the Hybrid

Agony was everywhere. In her lungs, her limbs, her brain. The insides of her stomach felt as if they were constantly being rearranged. Breathing was out of the question. Anytime she had tried to suck in a lungful of air, her lungs felt as if they were on the verge of collapsing, and maybe they were. If there was ever a time to be thankful she was dead, that would be it. The only problem was she _had_ to breathe, she felt like she was starved of oxygen when she didn't inhale. Caroline's head was awash in a haze of agony, her body parts seeming to weigh more than the Earth itself. Even her legs hurt, as if she had been flexing them to the point of the muscles snapping. It was all too intense, too terrible. Caroline couldn't even bear to open her eyes, to move any part of her body, let alone stare at whatever was near her. Even her ears hurt. The pain was the most excruciating thing she had ever endured and it left her no room to focus on anything going on around her, only the constant sea of torment that was slowly becoming her body.

Was she alone in her suffering? Were others there to comfort her? Where exactly was she? Was Klaus nearby? Stefan? Hell, she would even take Rebekah.

Caroline attempted to think, but the pain was nearly unbearable. She couldn't understand why she was in such pain. Had she been attacked by someone? She couldn't remember, couldn't think properly. No, she didn't think she had been attacked. Hadn't she been on the phone with Bonnie? Yes. Yes, she had been. They had been talking about Klaus and Jeremy and a variety of other things, she was nearly certain of it. Then she hung up because... Why had she hung up? Klaus had been there, she remembered seeing him before everything went black. Why was everything hurting?

Another wave of discomfort started in the pit of her stomach. Or she assumed it was her stomach, to be honest Caroline was having a difficult time discerning any part of her body, she only knew that everything was afflicted. It began to worsen, the pain spreading like a wildfire throughout her body, consuming her entire being until she was afraid nothing was left but her anguish. She was floating in a sea of pain.

Of its own accord, Caroline's back bent upward, her head and feet digging into whatever she was laying on. Her spine bent at such an odd angle, her back eventually snapped from the pain with a loud 'crack', causing her to collapse. A scream escaped her lips even as her back spasmed, attempting to heal itself. Caroline couldn't remember ever breaking her back, but the pain was ridiculous. At least with a snapped neck it was a flash of pain and then nothing until she woke up a few minutes later. Another wave had her back arching painfully, her hands breaking and bending at an awkward angle even as she tried to clutch a type of blanket she was apparently lying on top of. She felt her nails ripping the blanket apart as her agony reached a crescendo.

When Caroline's back broke a second time, her eyes snapped open as she wailed in torment. Immediately she knew she was in Klaus's bedroom, but no one was with her. As she arched completely, she rolled from the bed, landing roughly on her stomach and onto the hardwood floor. Caroline lay there, panting in misery of the acutest kind until it ebbed slowly to a manageable level. Caroline took a few minutes to catch her breath and then she used her good hand to right herself, pulling her frail body up and into a standing position. She leaned against a nearby wall, hoping to make it into the bathroom nearby. Standing made Caroline feel nauseous, almost as if all the food she had eaten earlier was ready to come back up. When was the last time Caroline had actually vomited? She knew it was back when she was human. Vampires didn't actually puke. Just another perk of being dead. The room spun dramatically as she looked around. Caroline squeezed her eyes shut and back open as the long wave of pain finally subsided. When she had the strength to look down, she could only stare at herself in utter horror.

There was blood everywhere. Covering her shirt, drenching her jeggings, all over a pair of socks that had once been white. Thank God she hadn't had on her suede boots. Her hands were bruised and bloodied, almost as if she'd been slamming them into something for hours, since they didn't seem to heal quite completely. There were holes in her jeans, which she could only assume had been from the bones in her leg breaking, causing the bone to rip through her jeggings. Caroline shuddered just thinking about it, eternally grateful that she had been unconscious for that. It would explain the blood and the ever present throbbing in her lower body. Caroline imagined her body was feeling what it would be like to be steam rolled repeatedly.

Still clinging to the wall, Caroline moved forward slowly, gasping in pain when she moved. She wanted to scream and cry, but she barely had enough energy to move and gasping was the only thing afforded to her. Short bursts of breath hurt less than actually breathing in, so she made sure to do that to spare herself even a tiny bit of anguish. She felt terrible, which made Caroline assume this had been going on for hours. Days even.

Now that she was up and slightly more capable of focusing, Caroline remembered hanging up on Bonnie because of some sort of pain in her side. Caroline would have reached down to where the new linking mark was on her body, but even her arms protested the slight movement, so she kept her forward pace towards the bathroom, determined to clean herself up before someone came in and saw her. She couldn't imagine what Klaus had to be thinking if he had seen her like this.

Speaking of which, where on Earth was Klaus? Caroline couldn't imagine him leaving her alone while she was hurting, so something must have happened to pull him away from her. That seemed to be the only explanation... The only explanation she was willing to think about. Caroline remembered thinking he was the one hurt, which was why she had tried to rush towards him in the courtyard. Caroline recalled tears running down her face, even something leaking from her nose as she had hobbled towards him. She remembered the instant relief as she called his name, the fear on his face when he looked at her. Caroline couldn't recall much else, only the sensation of falling and being caught before she hit the pavement. She knew he had caught her, which was why she hadn't been worried as she'd fallen.

Caroline finally made it to the entrance of the bathroom, wanting to sigh in relief when she spotted the shower. She could make it, she knew she could. Granted, she wasn't quite sure how long it would take her to move there, but as long as she got there that was quite alright with her. A hot shower was just what she needed. Then she could figure out what the hell had been happening to her. She wasn't an idiot, so she knew it had something to do with that linking spell Esther had placed on her, she just wasn't quite sure what it was yet.

A few more steps into the bathroom and Caroline caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror above the large sink. A wobbling hand was brought up slowly to her face as she stared at herself in shock. Caroline Forbes couldn't remember one day of her entire life when she looked so retched.

Her skin was mostly covered in dried blood, her usually platinum blond hair wasn't fairing any better. Caroline's complexion was gray, almost as lifeless as her usually peppy hair. Even her lips were cracked. Miss Mystic Falls had never been so disheveled in her life, and she had had sex up against _a tree._

"Oh, this isn't happening," Caroline croaked as she limped forward, barely making it to the marble countertop before she fell forward, her legs giving out from under her. Caroline leaned against the sink top, glad her arms were at least strong enough to hold her up for the moment.

The jarring movement caused her head to spin even more, a dull ache throbbing behind her temples as the nausea crept up menacingly. "Oh God." Caroline used what little vampire charisma she had left to speed to the toilet, becoming violently ill. Once she was done, she fell back and collided with the shower, allowing the tile to prop her up when her own body failed her. Caroline was only allowed a moment's peace from the chaos of her body before she hunched in on herself, a strong cramping in her stomach spreading throughout her entire torso until she was lying face down on the cold tile, crying silently to herself. Her hands began to ache as well, causing Caroline to look at them in curiosity.

Why should her hands hurt? Had she fallen on them and broken a finger? Staring down, her eyes widened in terror as sharp claws began protruding from her fingertips, the original french tips disappearing before her eyes only to be replaced by something far more dangerous. Caroline couldn't look away, couldn't stop watching as her hand started to contort, to shift into something she had only seen one other time. It was the same thing that happened to Tyler whenever he started to shift into a werewolf. Or a hybrid.

Caroline shrieked as her back contorted much in the same manner as her hands, sharply and without warning. Most of her body was lifted off the ground and thrust back onto the cold, now bloody tile. She knocked into a towel rack on her way down, causing the metal to clatter angrily against the tile. Once the pain subsided, Caroline stood, making her way to the mirror above the sink. She stared at herself in the mirror, willing her eyes to change into that familiar black she was now becoming fond of. "Please, please, please, please, please." She whispered repeatedly, waiting for the pain to resume. As her torment started yet again, Caroline kept ahold of the counter long enough to watch the veins creep out along her eyes. Enough to watch her eyes change color.

They were black with gold irises.

* * *

"I promise, Davina is on to something Klaus. You just have to give her an opportunity to talk with you." Marcel walked briskly with Klaus down the abandoned sectioned of the quarter. Klaus wanted to kill anyone and anything that got into his way, which was unfortunately no one. This section of the city was well and truly abandoned, much to his chagrin.

"I have left Caroline alone for the past two hours only to follow you around this godforsaken city, and for what? Not a fucking thing. Either your witch is playing hide and go seek with one pissed off hybrid, or something ill has befallen our dear witch. Either way, I am taking no more time to wander aimlessly through the city streets. Caroline needs me."

Or he needed Caroline. He wasn't sure which it was. Klaus had been watching her for two hours already before Marcel had taken him to find Davina. Klaus hadn't wanted to leave Caroline, what with her condition. He had spent most of his time attempting to clean up the never-ending flow of blood making its way through her eyes, ears and nose. She had remained unconscious through all of it, only whimpering ever so often as her body had been prepping for the transformation. Klaus had thought about discarding her ruined clothing, the only thing stopping him was the possibility of the Salvatore making an appearance at some point to check on his friend. A few minutes of debating later and Marcel had walked in, informing Klaus that Davina had vital information.

Klaus had gone to find Stefan, knowing the younger vampire would have no problem watching over Caroline until Klaus returned, but the Salvatore had been no where in the compound to be found. It would have been peculiar at the time, but Klaus had been too preoccupied with other things. Just one thing, actually.

"Come to think of it, Marcel. I couldn't find Stefan either. It does seem rather odd that your witch and my vampire have been mysteriously disappeared when they could have been necessary to aid us this evening, don't you think?" Klaus turned back around, speeding back towards his home. He couldn't bare to be apart from Caroline any longer than necessary, no matter if the Salvatore or Davina were in harm's way. Why should it have mattered to Klaus?

Klaus was stopped in his hasty retreat by Marcel, who had a hand on his shoulder.

"You think some of the remaining witches have taken Davina?" Klaus nodded. A sudden sensation along his spine left chills running up and down his body. Klaus immediately knew that Caroline was awake and in pain. He needed to leave at once. Nothing Davina could say was more important to him than seeing to Caroline's health and eventual wellbeing. It would be hard to take care of if he wasn't there, wouldn't it?

"Most likely whoever stole the bits and pieces of my mother, no doubt. I'm sure the girl isn't being harmed. Besides, it was merely a guess. Just because we haven't seen either of them in the past few hours doesn't mean anything dreadful has happened. Only that we haven't come across them. I didn't try my best to find Stefan, and perhaps young Davina decided she had plans to spend time with actual human beings." Klaus picked up his pace, barely paying attention to his increasingly irritating companion. When did Marcellus become such a chatterbox? It was growing quite obnoxious. Klaus found he wasn't in the mood to deal with it much longer, then again, he was rarely in the mood for Marcellus all together lately. How funny it was when the children finally grew up and away from their makers.

Marcel scoffed in anger. "Like they weren't harming Caroline?" Klaus's eyes flashed gold for an instant before returning to their normal color.

"Big difference there, mate. Caroline is practically immortal. Davina isn't. Besides, she's a witch. They generally tend to look after their own."

"But Davina betrayed them to save me, you know that." And Klaus did. It was the only way Marcellus had even survived the vampire/witch war that had been brewing up a shit storm for the past year. She had been meant to lead the witches in the final crusade, to rid the Quarter of vampires once and for all. Klaus had been sure she would have done it as well. Davina hadn't been a particular friend of his. Fortunately for him, Davina loved Marcel, loved him enough to destroy the fellow witches in the coven that had started the uprising. It had cost Davina almost all of her power to do so, but she had. For Marcel. It was quite touching.

"I don't have time for this, Marcel. I need to get back." With that, Klaus knocked Marcel to the ground before he sped off into the night, desperate to make it back to Caroline.

He hoped she wouldn't notice he'd been gone.

* * *

"Caroline!"

She heard his voice before she saw him and two things happened at once. She was grateful Klaus had come back and also terrified that he would notice how terrible she looked. Not that it hadn't been noticeable before. It wasn't like he wasn't used to blood, he was a stone cold killing machine. Granted, he had never seen her looking so awful. Caroline cringed at the thought.

_Way to be so vain, idiot._ Caroline scolded herself even as she lifted her head from the ground, eyes softening ever so slightly as Klaus knelt down beside her on the tile. His hand reached out to rest on her back, but Caroline spoke up first.

"Don't!" He jerked his hand back at her startled voice. More softly, she said, "I'm sorry. Everything just really hurts. I don't know what's happening to me." She stopped for a moment. "That's not entirely true." Their eyes locked as she spoke next. "I think your mother turned me into a hybrid. Which would explain my sudden love for food." She gasped, her throat hurting from speaking too much. "I just want it to stop." Blood red tears fell from her eyes as she leaned into Klaus, crying softly. "Why won't it stop?"

"I'm not sure, love. Perhaps when the full moon completely disappears it will end. I'll be with you all the way, I promise you Caroline." His tone implied he was well aware of her predicament. His arms reached down and plucked her up, his intention no doubt to take her back into the bedroom.

"Wait. Please. Can I get out of these clothes and shower? I can't stand knowing I look like this." Klaus snorted before turning back around and into the bathroom, easily stepping over the fallen towel rack.

"Now, now, sweetheart. If you wanted to look pretty for me, all you had to do was say so." She snorted, smiling slightly through the constant pain that seemed to never leave her. Klaus set her down by her feet gently, quickly tearing through the remainder of her clothing so she wouldn't have to worry about bending or moving anything.

"You haven't torn off my clothes like this since the first time we had sex. Maybe I should get bloody more often." Klaus smirked at her, leaning in to place a light kiss to her forehead.

"I hardly believe that NOW is the appropriate time to be discussing such things, but if you prefer, I can ravage you and your clothing on our next sexual encounter. You won't have a stitch left to put on when I'm done with you. Does that sound better?"

Caroline tried to grin, but a sudden panic set in as he turned the shower on, the hot spray beginning to fog up the room.

"I'm not going to die, am I?" She gripped his arm through his henley, desperate for any kind of contact.

"Do you really think I would let you die so you could leave me here all alone?" He scoffed at her, checking the temperature in the shower before gently lifting her and placing her inside.

"You wouldn't be alone though. You have your sister and Elijah, even baby Marissa. You wouldn't be alone. You know that, right?" Caroline had to make sure he knew that. He would be fine if she died from some crazy hybrid flu that completely desiccated her.

"The only person I would want to spend an eternity with is you. The thought of you not there, Caroline, leaves little meaning left for me." Her eyes widened slightly. He couldn't be serious. They hadn't even known each other for that long, for him to speak to her like he couldn't bear a world without her in it. "It's true. You may think whatever you wish, sweetheart, but you're the best thing to come into my life since I took my first breath all those centuries ago. I'm just happy I was able to realize it before I actually killed you a few years ago."

"Wouldn't that have sucked for you?" She tried to joke off the strong emotions coursing through her, nearly as strong as her pain. It was a heady thought, everything he was telling her. She would have to think about it long and hard later. When she wasn't so gross and her body wasn't about to completely break apart.

Klaus turned from the shower before Caroline grabbed his shirt, pulling at it loosely.

"Will you get in here with me? I don't want to fall or anything." She said to him shyly, barely managing to gaze into his eyes before she blushed and moved further into the spray of the water. She didn't look up again, intent on the letting the hot spray clean out all of the blood from her hair. The clear water turned a dull pink as it fell from her body and onto the ceramic floor and down the drain.

Strong arms wrapped snuggly around her waist as the hot water dripped lovingly down her skin. Caroline leaned back, taking most of the weight from her legs, letting Klaus and his body hold her up protectively. "I'm so tired."

"It'll be over soon. You'll see." With one arm still around her waist, he reached up with his other, grabbing a loofa and handing it to her before grabbing some of her body wash. Caroline held the loofa out, allowing him to drench the loofa in body wash. Generally she would have protested the wasteful amount of her favorite Bath and Body Works wash, but she was too tired to care. Klaus could always get more for her later. He set down the bottle and plucked the loofah from her clumsy hands, gently scrubbing the front parts of her body with the loofah. Any part her could reach, he scrubbed, making sure to remove any and every last drop of blood. He loosened his arm around her waist, turning her to face him.

Caroline stared up at him, enjoying the way the water dripped leisurely down his skin. His muscles moved smoothly as he cleaned her body. Klaus bent down to one knee as he cleaned her lower legs and toes, the sight extraordinary to see. She couldn't remember a time at all he'd bent down for anyone, yet there he was, completely vulnerable before her and cleaning her to help ease her woes.

"You're kind of amazing when you want to be, do you know that?"

"If by that you mean all the time, then yes, darling, I'm aware. He grinned cheekily up at her, gently placing one of her feet back onto the ground and gently lifting the other so he could clean the soles of her feet with the loofah.

"I'm serious. I can't believe there was ever a time I thought you were incapable of being compassionate. I'm really glad you proved me wrong." She placed her hands along his shoulders, sighing in contentment when he leaned his body in, his lips pressing sweetly against her stomach.

"To be fair, Caroline, I wasn't exactly the most pleasant of visitors when I moved to Mystic Falls. I can't exactly blame you for your inability to see how charming I am." She laughed at that. Klaus had been a complete psycho when he came to town, only ever showing his human nature when he was around her. It was kind of what she loved about him. Klaus, the unstoppable killing machine, the most feared creature in the history of creation, bending to her will time and time again merely because he was drawn to her.

Klaus stood up, placing shampoo in his hands before he rubbed his palms together and began to lather her hair for her. A few minutes later he helped he wash the suds from her hair, and Caroline eyeing the suds in appreciation as they cascaded down her freshly cleaned body. She had to admit, she liked watching him watch her. If she wasn't aching in every place on her body, she probably would have jumped him in the shower. Unfortunately, Caroline didn't think she could even jump an inch, let along on top of another human body for a steamy sex session.

Klaus turned off the shower, exiting the shower and grabbing one of the towels that had fallen to the floor. Noticing it was the only one without blood on it, he helped Caroline from the shower, drying her off slowly and softly to avoid disturbing her sore body. For that she knew she would be eternally grateful.

"How are you feeling, Caroline?" He wrapped the towel around her body protectively before he reached down and plucked up his own, toweling off quickly. He swept Caroline up into his arms, carrying her gently into the bedroom. She winced when she noticed all the blood drenched into his usually silk sheets.

"I think we need new sheets." It didn't even occur to her that she referred to his sheets as theirs, but Caroline did notice the slightly peppier step in Klaus as he easily passed the bed and entered into the hall of the house. "Klaus, you don't have any clothes on!" Caroline was mortified as he quickly made his way from their bedroom and into the one located next door. It was slightly smaller, but the bed was just as large, just as wide and looked equally as inviting. Large fluffy pillows were strewn at the front of the bed and the comforter was thick and fluffy as well. Caroline could practically imagine the silk sheets lurking under that comforter. It made her mouth water at the thought.

"Into bed you go, love." Klaus placed Caroline back onto the ground in order to move the sheets back to allow her to climb up and into the nice warm bed. It was lovely. Once Caroline was settled, Klaus moved to the other side, sliding in easily next to her. "You never answered the question." She stared at him in confusion. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh." Caroline thought for a minute. "You know, almost as soon as you came back for me, I feel sore, but I haven't had any body spasms and no claws have emerged from my fingertips, so I think that's pretty good, right?"

"I should hope so." He placed an arm around her as Caroline leaned in to him, snuggling as close to him as possible for the comfort more than the warmth.

Caroline sat up abruptly, staring at him. "Actually, that's kind of weird. I was in excruciating pain the entire time you were gone, then you come back and suddenly I feel fine. That doesn't seem right to you, does it?" He just stared at her. "I mean, from the way my body was acting, I thought I was going to completely shift into some freaky hybrid creature and then you walk through the door and it all just goes away?" She stared at him skeptically, willing him to understand what she was saying.

"That is odd." He leaned back further into the pillows, urging his lover to join him. As soon as she lay next to him, she yawned loudly and stretched her sore muscles as best as she could manage. "Let's just sleep on it, love. I'm sure we can understand everything a bit better after we get some rest. Shall we?"

Caroline barely heard anything else as she closed her eyes to sleep.


	10. Davina the Savior

Davina sat huddled in a dark and gloomy corner, hands covering her ears to muffle Stefan's screaming. It felt as if he had been screaming for days, but Genevieve had only captured them a few hours ago. Davina wanted to move, to save the ailing vampire, but whatever spell Genevieve had cast on the young witch, it left her trapped in the corner, only capable of watching as Stefan was repeatedly doused with vervain, cut up with knives and occasionally stabbed in various areas with a wooden stake. Davina couldn't do anything to help her new friend Stefan or to even help herself. She was trapped with no way out.

Davina tuned out the horrendous sight in front of her, doing her best to think logically.

Why was Genevieve torturing Stefan anyway? How was she even alive? Why was this happening to the both of them?

Davina could have sworn she had killed Genevieve herself a few months ago. Davina remembered Genevieve had nearly accomplished her goal of killing Marcel, her powers had been choking the life out of him even as she had been destroying his mind, leaving him weak and immobile. Davina was told to stay in line with the witches, to not help a vampire, especially Marcel, but Davina had loved Marcel since the day she had met him. She couldn't just let him die right in front of her, not when he had done his best to always keep her safe and protected. The witches might have been her blood, but Marcel had been her family and she wouldn't turn her back on him.

Instead, Davina had sent a bolt of lightning from the sky and electrocuted the old witch right where she stood in the middle of the street in the French Quarter. Fury had fueled Davina's rage and pain at watching Marcel die and Davina had accidentally channeled all of her fellow witches powers in order to defeat the new coven leader. That was when Davina felt all of her magic draining away, leaving barely anything behind in its wake.

Before Davina had been resurrected, the elders had warned her away from using her powers to help the enemy, aka Marcel. They had told her terrible things would happen if she didn't heed their warning, and in a way it had. She had been nearly completely drained of magic, and now she didn't have anything left to help anyone, including Stefan. Poor Stefan, he shouldn't have been the one getting tortured, it should have been her. She deserved to suffer Genevieve's wrath, not an innocent victim.

Unless for whatever reason Genevieve was hurting Stefan to get a message across to another person as a warning. But who? Davina immediately ruled out Rebekah, mostly because Genevieve had gotten her wish, shunning Rebekah from Klaus's life all those months ago, even though Klaus's sister had come back to help them in the end of their battle. Genevieve couldn't be hurting him to cause Marcel grief, he barely knew the vampire. Klaus most likely wouldn't care, besides hadn't he and Genevieve been some sort of creepy couple at some point during the war in New Orleans?

The last thought in the young witch's head gave leeway to her immediate conclusion.

It had to be Caroline. It just had to be. Caroline had come to New Orleans with her companion Stefan to see Klaus. Caroline was in love with Klaus almost as much in love with him as he was with her. Could that be why Genevieve was causing all of these problems, out of jealousy?

There was only one way to find out.

Standing up slowly, Davina began banging her fists along the invisible wall that held her caged like a tiger in a zoo.

"Hey! Hey! Genevieve, I want to ask you something!" The redhead glanced up from her play toy, nearly sighing in exasperation at Davina's antics.

"I'm afraid I'm busy making Stefan into a vampire souflee. Talk to me later, when you see this stake sticking from his heart. Then I'll have free time to play with you." Genevieve glanced back down at the vampire. "It is a shame you need to die, dear. You are handsome. Unfortunately for you, I've learned my lesson when it comes to playing with the enemy." Genevieve slit Stefan's throat, grinning as she watched the vampire bleed out and die.

Davina thought she was going to puke, but she pretended not to notice the vampire squirming against his vervain restraints. Davina knew he would come back to life in a few minutes.

"Does watching another person bleed out remind you of the time you died? I was rather hoping it would." The witch wiped the blood off her blade by rubbing it along the thigh of her jeans.

"Why are you doing this?" Davina felt confident in her answer already. It had to be because of Caroline, otherwise why would the young vampire have been a target for such terrible torture and agony?

"I have my reasons." Genevieve walked to the other side of the room, setting the knife down in a tool chest before she removed a hammer, glancing at Davina with a certain maniacal look in her eyes. "No, I'll save my fun for you a little later." The witch murmured to herself before setting the makeshift weapon back down.

"You're jealous of Klaus's new girlfriend, aren't you?" Genevieve's hands closed into fists at her sides, her somewhat creepy expression changes to one of complete anger. The witch marched over to Davina, reaching past the barrier to slap the girl in the face.

Davina recoiled, falling back along the wall, hoping she was out of Genevieve's grasp for now. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You know nothing, child. I have come to seek revenge on the vampires, and yourself, for the ending of our coven here in New Orleans. Everyone will suffer. EVERYONE."

"Well, Caroline already took care of Esther, so I'm assuming you're the only one left to get the job done and it looks like you're just torturing Stefan to hurt Caroline, Klaus's girlfriend."

"Stop calling her that!" In her anger, Genevieve reached further past the barrier, playing into Davina's hands quite nicely. Davina could feel the barrier bending and shuddering before the magic holding her in place snapped like a rubber band, freeing the young witch.

Not thinking twice, Davina reached for Genevieve's beautiful red hair, grabbing a fistful before she shoved the witch's head into the concrete wall Davina had spent her time huddling against. When the witch remained upright, Davina used more force the second time, pleased with herself as the witch went limp in her arms before falling to the ground.

Davina dropped Genevieve without a second thought, rushing over to the vampire who was clearly dead by human standards. Davina fiddle with the restraints for a few precious seconds before she grabbed the toolbox, dragging out the large knife and slicing at the restraints, heaving a reluctant sigh of relief when they came loose. Davina knew she didn't have much time before Genevieve woke up, so she went back to the toolbox, looking through it for anything that could be helpful. Davina smiled when she saw the duct tape. That would do quite nicely.

* * *

A few minutes later, Genevieve's hands, feet and mouth were all duct taped, to keep her from moving or casting any spells. Davina had even duct taped her fingers, giving her no option to use magic. Granted, some witches were powerful enough not to require actual speaking or hand gestures to cast spells, but Davina sensed Genevieve would be weak and Davina trusted her instincts enough to know Genevieve wouldn't be a threat. For now.

Davina turned her head back to the vampire laying on the ground, nearly shrieking in delight as his eyes opened before she heard him groaning.

"Now that you're awake, we need to get out of here, Stefan." Davina bent over, helping the weak vampire up. "Do you need blood?" She lifted her wrist to the vampire, noting the way his eyes changed black and the veins under his skin rushed to them.

Stefan jerked away from her, keeping a small distance. "I... I can't drink human blood. I'm a ripper." Davina looked at him in confusion. She had never heard of a ripper before, but it didn't exactly sound pleasant. "I go crazy and rip people apart after drinking their blood." She took a few cautious steps back even though she knew that wouldn't actually save her from a psychotic vampire. "It's okay, I'll be fine until I can find another source to feed from. Don't worry."

The two left the unconscious witch and made their way through a series of tunnels, Davina trusting Stefan's instincts to help them find their way out.

"So how did you end up taking out the witch that was holding us prisoner?"

Davina shrugged for a second, unsure of what she should tell Stefan. Genevieve was a horrible human being, but Davina wasn't sure if that meant she should die or not. Hadn't enough people died? But if Davina let Genevieve live, who else would suffer like Stefan had? What if Genevieve killed more vampires or werewolves? Wouldn't that make Davina responsible for all of those deaths?

"I just knocked her out, I didn't kill her. I don't really have magic anymore, and I wasn't going to bash her brains in with a hammer. It seemed too barbaric." Stefan halted in his steps for a moment before continuing.

"It's probably for the best if I don't go back there and kill her either. I'm starving, if I tried to kill her smoothly and ended up cutting her skin on something, the smell of her blood would most likely send me into a frenzy.

Davina gaped at him, starting to feel a little more uneasy in his company. What if she skinned her knee or something while they tried to find their way out of this seemingly never ending hole? Would he just tear her to shreds too?

Stefan smiled reassuringly at her frightened look. "I don't think I would actually react like that, but I'm not entirely positive either, so it's just best to not risk it. We can always send someone else down here to take care of our witch problem, alright? The important thing is that we both make it out of here safe and sound." They both ended up looking at his torn up body. "Well, you know what I mean. As long as we leave here mostly alive, we'll be fine." They traveled in silence a few more minutes. "So did you figure out why she was holding us captive?"

Davina spoke up, shivering when she noticed her voice echoed down the never ending underground hole. "I think she came back, sent by the elder coven witches on the other side to destroy the vampires, but I'm pretty sure she is extremely jealous of Klaus and Caroline's relationship, so she was torturing you, and was probably going to kill you, in attempt to hurt Caroline. I can't be completely certain, but I taunted her about it until she went into a fit of rage and broke the barrier spell that had been keeping me in the corner. Then I knocked her out, tied her up and freed you."

"Wow, I didn't think you had a hobby of cracking skulls." Stefan teased her as they kept walking at a brisk pace.

"I didn't until Marcel insisted I be trained to handle myself from an assailant. He worries a lot now that I'm kind of useless." Davina kept the melancholy out of her voice. In truth, she kind of hated having no magic, because she constantly felt useless. She used to have the ability to bring an all powerful hybrid like Klaus to his knees in excruciating pain and now she couldn't even scare a butterfly with a gust of wind. It was pathetic. She was pathetic.

"Well, I don't think you're useless at all considering you just saved me from an eternal death at the hands of a stake wielding lunatic witch with a vendetta against Caroline."

"When you put it like that, I do feel a bit better about being useless."

"Davina!" A hoarse voice shouted from above them, causing both vampire and kind-of witch to stare up at the ceiling in confusion.

"Is that Marcel?" Stefan asked even as Davina shouted with joy, "Marcel we're down here! I can hear you!"

The little witch jumped up and down, excited beyond belief that they had a rescuer. He had even known she was missing in such a short span of time. It made Davina so giddy, she was completely thrilled he was so overprotective of her. Especially when she was in the process of escaping with a vampire who was looking worse for wear every time she glanced at him. Stefan needed blood soon.

"Hang on Davina, let me find a sewer drain up top and I'll be able to get you out of there."

They were in the sewer? Ew.

* * *

Caroline sat up straighter, enjoying the view she had of Klaus from across the courtyard. He was shirtless, only a pair of leather pants covering his body. Even his feet were bare. Klaus was quite a sight to behold.

"Careful love, I can feel your desires from way over here." He called out to her, grinning slightly when Caroline blushed. The link they had was going to be the death of her, she was sure of it. Granted, she would probably die from embarrassment, but that was besides the point. Caroline couldn't help herself from staring at his half naked body, her hands itching to touch every inch of his chest. Even her tongue wanted to stroke his chest, to get a taste of him, masculine and strong.

Klaus groaned. "You're deliberately trying to seduce me, aren't you?"

"Well, I wouldn't say 'deliberately', but if it's working then I'm all for giving up this practice session and heading back to the bedroom for some Klaus/Caroline time." She waggled her eyebrows at him, before standing up straighter, trying to focus all of her energy on what Klaus had just been telling her.

He had been adamant about hybrids being capable of shifting whenever they wanted and Klaus had been wanting her to try. Caroline wanted to shift to make him happy, but she was terrified. While he had been out of her sight for those few precious hours yesterday, she had been in agony and scared to death. Her body trying to shift on it's own had been painful and damn near killed her. Why on earth would she want to try again?

Caroline inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly. She needed to focus. Klaus was with her, he wouldn't let her do something that would actually kill her or cause her pain, she needed to trust in that. If she could just settle down her jumbling thoughts, maybe she could shift. And if she could shift, she could get a better control of her newly developed body and lifestyle. It made sense.

"I think we're about to have company, love." Klaus tilted his head slightly, urging Caroline to listen. She also turned her ear towards the slight shuffling she shouldn't have been able to hear so soon. "Inhale and you can tell who is coming near." Caroline followed the directions, grinning when she realized it was Stefan and Davina, along with Marcel. Caroline's smile died on her lips when she realized Stefan was injured. She could smell the blood almost as strongly as she could smell him. It was awful.

A few moments later the trio walked slowly into the courtyard, Marcel holding Stefan up slightly as the pale vampire looked at Caroline. "I need my stash of blood."

Caroline zipped away, fear making her faster than ever. Only two seconds passed before she was back downstairs, holding a thermos filled with deer blood up to Stefan's lips.

"Drink up." As he heeded her advice, Caroline cast a glance to Marcel and Davina. "What happened to him?" Davina cast Marcel a quick glance before speaking.

"It was Genevieve. She captured me and Stefan and was torturing him before we escaped." Stefan nodded his consent to the girl's story while he drank, but Caroline was mostly focused on Klaus, whose entire body had stiffened at the name of 'Genevieve'. She turned to her lover, questions filled in her eyes.

"Who is Genevieve, Klaus?" He had the nerve to look slightly guilty before he strode closer, wrapping a comforting hand around her waist.

"We can discuss it in private love. I'll explain everything, I promise." Well that sounded reassuring, Caroline scolded herself. Was this Genevieve another one of Klaus's trists? The thought made her vision waver to that of blood red before settling back down. Caroline rubbed her eyes in confusion. What the hell had that been?

"You should probably explain things to her soon, Klaus, because I think Genevieve targeted Stefan because of Caroline and I'm pretty sure Genevieve sent Esther to torture and kill Caroline."

"Why would she want to kill me? I don't even know who she is!" Caroline looked to Davina, ignoring Klaus's warning growl at the young witch. Davina cast a long look to Klaus before she took a small step behind Marcel. Caroline turned to Klaus, irritated to know his eyes were gold and veins were throbbing along his face. "Knock it off, you're frightening her. Davina, what do you know?" Caroline turned back to the young woman. "It's okay, he's not going to hurt you." Just to be on the safe side, Caroline tightened her grip on his hand, urging him to remain next to her.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she and Klaus used to hook up about eight or nine months back and I think she's jealous that you and he are an item, and she's trying to kill you. I also think she sent Esther to do the job for her, so Klaus wouldn't kill Genevieve out of anger, but when that plan backfired, Genevieve came here herself to see to your destruction."

Caroline stopped listening, her blood red vision returning as she eyed Klaus, growling in his direction even as she felt her fangs lengthening. "Stefan almost died, I was tortured an turned into some freak hybrid, because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants and decided to sleep with the enemy? I almost died a few days ago and it's all because of some petty jealousy from a former lover of yours?" Caroline could barely keep the ire out of her voice. She wanted to rip everything and everyone to shreds, she was so angry.

"Now, love, I'm sure we can resolve this issue calmly, but you need to relax. You're on the brink of shifting." He held out his hands palm up to reassure her, but Caroline was startled. She was shifting? She glanced down at her hands, realizing that claws were out. It hadn't even hurt one bit.

Slowly, Caroline breathed in and out, determined to gain control of herself. Once her vision returned to normal, Caroline glared at Klaus. "Just so we're clear, you've got some explaining to do and I am PISSED at you." She turned to the small group of friends gathered. "I don't want to talk to anyone unless you can come up with a plan to kill the bitch. I'd prefer not suffer through anything else during my stay in New Orleans, no matter how quick it might be over."

Klaus's mouth hung open in dread as Caroline left the courtyard, storming off upstairs, intent on taking a bath to rid herself of all the emotions she was feeling.

Caroline knew she had possibly overreacted when she had learned Klaus had been sexing someone up so recently after their first time in the woods. Caroline had been pissed, but it wasn't justified. Hadn't she promised Klaus she would be with him if he never returned, never pursued her? She had, so it left her no room to threaten to leave him because he had tried moving on with his life, even if the woman who had claimed his bed was apparently a raging psycho.

The only thing Caroline was certain of was that Genevieve needed to be taken down.


End file.
